Game World
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: For over 45 years since video games has been invented, some people have wondered if there will ever be a virtual world for a human to be sent to. Maurice or known as 'Sonic' and his friends volunteered to test it out and see what they will look like in the game world. Sonic characters are humans in the story.
1. Sonic and his friends

**Its been a while ever since I saw the animated series Code Lyoko. I sure miss that show on Cartoon Network but right now they don't show it on Cartoon Network anymore. I didn't notice there was a live-action of it called Code Lyoko Evolution. It was pretty good.  
Anyways, in this story; the Sonic characters are humans but they'll be mobians soon when they're in the game world.  
**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Nebula belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been like forty four years since the first arcade game called Pong came about 1972. Since then several different games came out in different types and after that more arcades, even new consoles like Joysticks, game boys, power glove consoles etc. Newer games and even versions of the older games comes out like new versions of Super Mario, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighters, Pokémon and not to mention also Sonic games. Few people wonder if there is gonna be a virtual reality game one day that will allow people to get into the games like in TRON or like the animated series Code Lyoko.

At Green Hill High school, three teenage boys were at the track field ready to jog. One had very long silver-white hair like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy and golden yellow eyes; the second boy had black hair with red streaks and ruby eyes, and the other had royal blue hair and green eyes.

"Man, I hate running" the silver-whited haired boy complained.

"I love running. Sometimes I feel like I'm faster than a cheetah" the blue-haired boy smirked.

"Hmph. You can dream of that. I am almost as fast as you" the black/red haired boy said. Then they began jogging after the coach fires his air gun in the air.

The purple haired girl was at the bleachers watching the silver-white haired boy trying to keep up with the others but no success. He was starting to get very exhausted.

"Oh no. He's gonna get tired" she said in concern.

"Don't worry, Blazey. He'll catch up one day" said a pink haired girl with a red dress.

"I get a bad feeling about this Amy. Maurice and Shadow are much faster" Blaze said.

"Maurice prefers to be called Sonic" Amy said.

"Why?" she asked.

"He hates his real name. Which is why he likes to be called Sonic" Amy said.

The white-haired boy was slowing down and his vision was blurring which made him lose balance.

The coach then blew his whistle pipe, "Time's up!" the coach shouted.

"Silver! Get up!" the coach goes up to the boy.

"Sorry sir. I haven't got much sleep" Silver said and gets up, heading to the bleachers to drink his water, "Just great. It's no use man!" Silver said in anger.

"Hahahaha! You really suck at running, girly Silver" a green-haired boy making fun of Silver.

"Careful, Scourge. You know what happens when you bully teens, my best friend will get very pissed" Silver warned him.

"You mean my stupid ex-girlfriend Nebula Emerald? Ha! Like she'll just growl in my face to scare me again?" Scourge scoffed.

"Yes. She is like a sister to me. No she isn't stupid. If I had superpowers I could lift you away by telekinesis" Silver glared.

"Ha! Like some type of super hero? Pathetic" Scourge chuckled.

"Wanna bet?!" a female voice was heard and Scourge was kicked in the crotch from the person behind him.

"ARGH!" Scourge held his crotch in pain and falls to his knees, "My balls" he groaned.

"This is the third time this week you bully my best friend, Scourge. And quit making fun of his hair!" a violet-blue haired girl said.

"Next time, tell him to get his hair cut" Scourge glared at her.

"Maybe I'll cut off your balls and hear you scream like a sissy girl" Nebula snarled in his face.

Scourge gulped hard, "Okay I'll go" he walks away slowly in pain.

Silver goes up to Nebula and hugged her, "Thanks" he said.

"No worries my friend" Nebula said.

* * *

At the hallway, Shadow was at his locker and combed his hair a little.

"I told ya I was fast as a cheetah, Shadow" Sonic said near Shadow's locker.

"Hmph, perhaps you should race with a wild cheetah and see if you're right" Shadow glared.

"We'll see. If I found one" Sonic said, walking away from Shadow. He then takes his phone from his blue jacket and looks at his photo gallery of him, Silver and Shadow at an amusement park. He smiled a bit and then heads to his locker.

"COMING THROUGH!" a green Mohawk boy super dashed in the hallway, riding on his skateboard. He passed by Sonic and knocked him to the side.

"OW!" Sonic grunted.

Amy came up to him and pulled him up, "You're okay Sonic?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. No thanks to Jeffery Jet" Sonic said.

"He likes getting into trouble a lot" Amy scoffs, "The more detentions he gets he'll stay back a grade"

"Yeah. Lets get back to class. Also Carlo Cyo has something new at his video game factory. I got invitation for that. Do you got yours?" Sonic asked. Amy stuffs her hand into her backpack and with a smile she showed hers.

"Yup. Can't wait to play it with you" Amy said.

"Amy, you are such a good friend" Sonic said.

"Oh, thank you Sonic" Amy said.

 **xxx**

They later had math class and Sonic was sitting next to Silver trying to calculate what 65 x 20 is.

"Hmm let's see. I guess 1300" Sonic writes it down. Silver was writing down 36 x 7 = 252.

"Yes" Silver smiled and continued to do his math work.

From another desk, Amy was doing her math work while drawing a small heart with her name and Sonic's, implying a crush. Then she hides the heart drawing and continues doing her work.

 **xxx**

At gym class; Nebula was getting annoyed with Jet with thinking that she has a crush on Silver.

"For the last time, Jet! I don't have a crush on Silver!" Nebula glared at him, "I hope you get flunked and stay back a grade"

"Oh, so you think he's cute still?" Jet asked.

"He is but still, he is a brother figure to me. So just shut up!" Nebula warned him.

"I don't care" Jet scoffed and climbs up the rope hanging from the ceiling. Nebula rolled her eyes and mutters incoherently in Spanish.

Jet loses his grip, "WOOAAAH! OW!" he screamed and lands hard on his ass. The coach ran and helped him up but he still was hurt.

Nebula snickered quietly at this, "Dumbass. That'll teach him"

"What happened? What did I miss?" a female white-haired human asked.

"Oh, hey Rouge. Jet fell on his ass again from rope climbing" Nebula said.

"Hehehe…. Oh that's rich. Well he deserves it anyway due to him harassing you and Silver. I know you two are not together" Rouge said.

"Me and Silver are just friends. Also, how's your relation with Knuckles?" Nebula asked Rouge.

"Same as usual. Being grumpy and cranky every day and hates to be called Knucklehead" Rouge chuckled.

"Damn, he really needs to get anger management" Nebula said.

"Yeah indeed" Rouge chuckled.

"Say, where is Carl Cyo? I haven't seen him in three days. Is he doing okay at his video game factory?" Nebula asked.

"Last time I heard from him he said that he is working on an functional virtual reality game that allows the person to get into the game, thus getting the chance to experience the missions in the game, as well fighting enemies, collecting points and even choose which game you want to be in, like Donkey Kong or even Team Fortress 2. But mostly you can select what you want to be and the normal or default level is our city" Rouge said.

"Virtual reality game? Like the movie Tron? I don't know much of it except in Kingdom Hearts 2" Nebula said.

"Sort of. He sent me an invitation to try out the game" Rouge said.

"Wow. I wish I could follow" Nebula said, looking down in disappointment that she has no invitation.

"Hon, you can come along with me after school" Rouge said.

"Oh, thanks Rouge. You are a good friend" Nebula sorta hugged Rouge.

"No worries pal" Rouge said. They go to the girls' locker room to change.

* * *

A while later after school, Sonic and his friends were heading to the game factory to try out the game Carl Cyo has made. Nebula was a bit happy she could follow her friends.

"Are you excited to play the game with us?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Yeah. I would like to go and destroy enemies in the game like Kratos from God of War" Shadow said.

"We'll see if the game is brutal. I haven't been in it yet" Amy said.

"Oh yeah. I hope the game gives us powers we could ever imagine. Like if I could use fireballs like Mario in fire form" Blaze said.

"Just because your name is fiery?" Amy guessed.

"Yup" Blaze grinned.

"Well I hope I become like Samus, having a battle-suit" Amy said.

"We'll see Amy" Blaze said.

"What are you in for Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic.

He shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe have super speed or something"

"Aw cool. You would like to be like Flash" Amy said.

"Eh… yeah. Something like that" Sonic said a bit shy at Amy's excited behavior toward him.


	2. Sonic

**04/28/16**

 **4 Reviews, 6 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic and his friends arrived at the video game factory to see their friend Carl Cyo.

They got inside to see a man with an artificial arm standing near a contraption, the virtual world game. He turned around to see them and goes up to them.

"Oh welcome guys. You got your invitations?" Carl Cyo asked them.

The group showed their invitations except Nebula. He simply smiles softly and pats her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you will be with us" Carl Cyo said.

"Oh, thanks Cyo" Nebula said.

"Don't worry. Anyways, it was I and Rex Carno who constructed and tested this thing" Carl Cyo said.

"And how long did it take you guys to finish?" Sonic asked.

"It took us about a year to make it. A lot of hard work it was, sometimes we worked 16 hours a day. But I can assure you that it got the best quality and it will make us both famous. Rex is on a break right now but he would have been happy to see you here today" Carl Cyo said. He then showed them a screen, "Here is what I have made my avatar, a cyborg lion with weapons in his right wrist and hand"

"Like the DC comic character Cyborg?" Rouge guessed.

"Precisely. Also, the first level of the virtual game world should be easy. But there are enemies you'll have to face" he said.

"How many levels?" Amy asked.

"10, 20, or more. Depending on who can get through the easy and hard levels" Carl said.

"Oh, okay. When can we get into the game?" Amy asked.

"Right now. Now be ready to get materialized into the game. Also you can select your character, it can be hedgehog, cat, bat, echidna or even fox" Carl said.

"Is there a cheetah?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it's not finished yet. But I suggest you give hedgehog avatar a try. And maybe you'll get powers too in the game" Carl said.

"Cool. Let's put this baby to a test. On me and see if this virtualization thingy works" Sonic said.

"Alright, select avatar now" Carl said. The group selected their mobian avatars as Cyo turned the game on.

"Let's start with Sonic first, guys. I wanna see how the test will turn out" Carl said.

"Oh it will be my pleasure" Sonic smirked. He goes to a tube that looked like some teleporter.

"Alright. Scanner ready, get ready for transfer" Carl said, getting to his chair, turning the scanner on, "Scanning Maurice. Virtualization"

The scanner scans Sonic from his feet to his head, virtualizing him to the virtual game world.

 **(Green Hill Zone level)**

He then appeared as a blue anthro hedgehog with bare tummy and arms, red sneakers and white gloves. His eyes were still green.

"Whoa, man! I feel a little different" Sonic said, looking at his new form.

 _ **"Feeling okay?"** _ came Carl's voice.

"I'm fine. By the way I got nice sneakers" Sonic did thumbs up, "Now what?"

 _ **"This should be easy for you. Level 1 is always easy in games. Try walking or running around the virtual game world"**_ Carl said.

"Okay then!" Sonic looks at the track, he prepares to run and to his shock he ran at super speed. He even ran up the loop and came down the other side, on the tracks he collected golden rings.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Sonic cheered and collected more rings. He then saw some egg bots, the bug version.

"Uh oh! Carl, I see weird looking insect bugs coming towards me! I don't have a weapon!" Sonic said.

 _ **"Don't panic, Sonic. Hedgehogs can curl up into a tight ball. Try doing that and see what happens"**_ Carl's voice said.

"Uh okay!" Sonic nods and crouch down, then spins rapidly and bashed the robot. When it was destroyed, a rabbit jumped out.

"Wow. A rabbit came out. So this means animals are trapped inside the robots?" Sonic said.

 _ **"Exactly Sonic. Each robot has animals inside"** _ Carl said.

"Cool!" Sonic smirks and continues to run up through the tracks and even curled into a ball when a tunnel came in the way, "YAAAAAAHOOOOOO!" he spin-dashed at super speed like a bowling ball, bashing the enemies in his way.

 **xxx**

In the lab, Amy sighs in love at seeing Sonic bashing all the robots.

"Awww… Sonic" Amy sighed.

"Carl, do the levels only allow one player in the virtual game?" Nebula asked.

"Some do, depending on what the game level will pick from each of you" Carl said.

"Oh okay. I would try something like a space level, for two or three" Nebula said.

"Well, Rex and I designed the game" Carl said.

"Okay" Nebula said, continuing to watch Sonic finishing level 1 on Green Hill Zone by passing a sign with Robotnik's face.

 **xxx**

 **(Green Hill Zone game)**

Sonic screeched to a stop from what he passed by, "Hey, who's that face?" he asked.

 _ **"Doctor Eggman, he's the boss on the second round of the level"**_ Carl said.

"Weird. He doesn't look like humpty-dumpty character" Sonic said.

 _ **"He also goes by Dr. Robotnik"**_ Carl said.

"Alright, let's find him" Sonic said, running to get through the second round of level one. He dashes a box to get momentarily protection from the spikes in the pits.

"Whoa! I don't feel any pain" Sonic said while running. He then saw some wheeled robots resembling bugs and simply ran through it and it explodes releasing the small animal inside. He also ran up on a circle and got more rings, even hitting a monkey robot.

"Wow, they are just like crushing toys!" Sonic smirked. He jumped up on floating boards to get to boxes containing life by even jumping up on springs, making 'boing' sounds.

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Sonic screamed in mid-air.

 _ **"Good job, Sonic. Now go kick Eggman's butt. It's at the end of the level"**_ Carl said.

"Okay, but I'm in mid-air from that trampoline thingy!" Sonic said.

He then lands safely on his feet on top of the hill. He bounces on the box and gains invulnerability for 10 seconds.

"YEAAAAH! WOW!" Sonic cheered and jumps down to destroy a bug robot before heading to where he was gonna meet the boss.

"HOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed like Santa and swings the huge ball hanging on a chain on his hover-chair at Sonic.

"Whoa! God almighty!" Sonic dodged it.

"Is that all you got, blue rat!" Eggman mocked him.

"Yup! HAHA!" Sonic spin-dashed at him three times.

"AAAAGH!" Eggman loses his wrecking ball and flies away like a coward. Sonic lands onto one floating board and thumbs up to the viewers, "TA-DA!" he smirked.

He then did the moonwalk and shuffling while disco music is playing when he glides into a portal to get back to real world, he is transferred back to the real world and is human once more.

 **(Real World)**

"Go Sonic! Go Sonic! Yeah! That's right!" Sonic doing the moonwalk again.

"Nice work Sonic. You did well kid" Carl said.

"Thanks Mr. Cyo. You choose the right game" Sonic said.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Silver said, high-fiving with Sonic.

"I wanna go next!" Amy held her hand up.

"Okay. You're up Amy. Everyone will get a turn tomorrow. Now let's see what you can do, Amy" Carl said.

"Okay. What's the next level?" Amy asked and selected her avatar, a female pink hedgehog.

"Your level will be in Chemical Plant" Carl said.

"Ah okay then" Amy said, getting to the tube to be transferred into the game.

"Scanner ready. Ready for transfer!" Carl said, "Scanning Amy Rose. Virtualization!" he scans Amy into the virtual reality world at a Chemical Plant level.


	3. Amy Rose

**05/01/016**

 **6 Reviews, 6 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy has entered the virtual world and is now a pink anthro hedgehog. With a red dress, red boots, white gloves and gold bracelet cuffs, and red headband. Unlike Sonic's quills, her pink quills were straight downwards and also have three forelock quills on her upper forehead.

"Whoa, I look like a 10 year-old girl wearing a red dress" Amy said.

 _ **"Well your character has the appearance of a pre-teen. But you are still a teenage human in the real world. Also, your character can summon a hammer, runs fast but can't do spin-dashes"**_ Carl said.

"Wait, my hammer is my main weapon? How do I-…WHOA!" Amy sees a pink cloud poof in her hand and it came out to be as a Piko Piko Hammer, "Ah cool! What's my mission in the game?" she wondered.

 _ **"You will go and prevent a mad scientist from doing a super type of chemical that turns innocent animals to monsters"**_ Carl said.

"Monsters?" Amy asked.

 _ **"It's quite different to Sonic's level. You do the exact same like he did"**_ Carl said.

"Okay then" Amy nods and jumps over some machinery and sees different creatures in cages.

 _ **"And make sure you collect all rings too"**_ Carl said.

"Okay!" Amy nodded and jumps up on floating boards and collects rings at the same time. Some of the creatures tried to reach her but no use as she whacks them away. She saw some eggbots appearing in front of her.

"FIRE!" The robots activates their machine guns at Amy but missed.

"Wow, I'm very agile!" Amy said.

Then the robots managed to hit Amy and she loses one health.

 _ **"Be careful Amy, if you lose your life you'll head back in the real world!"** _ Carl said.

"All lives?" Amy asked.

 _ **"Yes all if you lose them. Now be careful and kick these robots butt!"** _ Carl said.

"Alright then. IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Amy yelled and bashed the robots.

 **(Real World)**  
Sonic was watching this but still a little worried that Amy might not make it through the level.

"Come on Ames. Don't go damsel in distress" Sonic said quietly and checked his watch. But Silver heard him and goes up to him.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Silver said.

"I just hope she'll make it through. I've taught her some of my martial arts 5 years ago" Sonic said.

"That's good" Silver smiled.

 **(Virtual World)**

Amy was running away from a spikey wheel following her, "Whoa! What the hell is that thing?!" she screamed. She proceeds to run away from it to see a safe spot on the other side of a broken bridge. She then takes all strength she had and did a cartwheel move over there. The spikey wheel falls down the pit where the bridge used to be and Amy smirked and does thumbs up like Sonic.

"Yeah! I'm still alive!" Amy cheered.

 _ **"Good work Amy! Looks like my training to you worked as planned"**_ Sonic spoke through the microphone.

"Thank you, Master Sonikku" Amy joked and bowed.

 _ **"Thanks. And, uh, when are you at the boss?"**_ Sonic asked.

"No idea. But I have a feeling its Dr. Robuttnik again" Amy said. She then ran for the next part of level 2 after collecting the last rings. She saw some turrets trying to fire at her but she destroyed them like they were made of paper with her hammer.

Then she sees a grinding rail and then jumps up on it, gliding down it.

"COWABUNGA!" she shouted while gliding down as if she was skateboarding, she switched sides to get rings or jumped a bit to avoid traps. In real world everyone was amazed at her surfing skills. She winks and then spins around on the rail and glides to the end of the rail.

"Yeah! Just like skateboarding on the stair rails!" Amy said.

She sees more grinding rails and jumps onto them to glide, getting more rings while gliding she dodged a flamethrower that was located on the floor and a molten metal pit under the rail.

"Shit! That almost burned me like hell!" Amy screamed. She then jumps off the rail to go to an elevator to get to next floor. There were some robots poking their heads up from holes. Amy then uses her hammer to smash them.

"POW!" she destroyed the last one and continues to get to the boss battle, "Okay, I'm at the boss level, Carl"

 _ **"Okay. Be careful, this one is gonna be harder than last time. Be on your guard"**_ Carl said.

Eggman appeared and this time he was in a blue vehicle with two cannons, "Greetings pink hedgehog!" Eggman grinned and activates the cannons.

"Hmph!" Amy held her hammer and gets in her fighting stance.

"Take this you little girl!" Eggman fires lasers at Amy but she jumped aside and then deflected some of the lasers with her hammer. She bashed the vehicle the first time, forcing Eggman to activate missiles too.

"Whoops" Amy saw it and had to avoid being hit, "Whoa!" she ducked in time from the missile that missed, "All right, that's it! I'm gonna kick your fat ass!" she jumped up high to get to Eggman.

"WHOA!" Eggman screamed when Amy delivers a hard blow on his face. Amy hits his vehicle two times with her hammer.

"AAARGH!" Eggman screamed.

"HEADS UP!" Amy crushed the front of the vehicle and Eggman ejects from it to run like a coward.

"HIIIIYAAAAH!" Amy destroyed the last piece of the vehicle and held her hammer up in victory.

 _ **"Well done Miss Rose"**_ Carl said.

 _ **"That was badass, Amy!"** _ Nebula said.

"Thanks" Amy said. Then Carl opens a portal to allow her back to real world.

 **(Real World)**

She got back into the tube and sees that she's human again.

"Wow. That was awesome!" Amy said.

"You totally kick ass!" Rouge said.

"Yeah. So what happens now?" Amy asked.

"Now? Who's next or just wait for tomorrow?" Carl asked the group if anyone is next.

"Me for tomorrow!" Nebula raised her hand.

"Okay then. Be back at the same time like today" Carl said while the group left the building.

"Yeah! I knew my martial arts would come in handy for you, Ames" Sonic said.

"Yup. You taught me well. I'm glad having you training me Sonic" Amy hugged Sonic a little.

Sonic chuckled and gently pushed her off, "And it's good having you as a friend too" he said.

Nebula was on her skateboard to head back home faster so that she can get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Silver and Shadow saw her leave.

"So you and Nebula are….dating?" Shadow asked him.

"No! She's just like a sister to me. Why is everyone keep saying that?!" Silver glared at Shadow.

"No need to yell. I was just asking. It's just that you and her are always together in school sometimes" Shadow said.

"As I said. She is more of a sister to me. It's just that many tease my friendship with Nebula. It's been a long time since we first met in kindergarten" Silver said.

"I see. But there's this tiny problem" Shadow said.

"What's that?" Silver asked.

"Jet and Scourge spread rumors about you and Nebula as a love couple in school" Shadow said.

"WHAT?! Those bastards are so gonna pay!" Silver said with anger.

"If they do that to our friends I'll rip off Scourge's and Jet's fingers" Shadow said.

"Nebula is not gonna be very happy about this in the morning" Silver said.

"You bet. I've seen her kicking Scourge in his nuts painfully" Shadow said.

"Yup. Good bye Shadow" Silver said before he went home.


	4. Gossips and Rumors

**05/03/16**

 **10 Reviews, 7 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at high school, Silver and Nebula were walking down the halls hearing the classmates whispering about something to each other. What they don't know is that Jet and Scourge are hiding somewhere in the halls, ready to push the two together. As the two got closer….

"Now!" Jet and Scourge got ready. Jet pushed Nebula from behind and Scourge pushed Silver from behind too.

"ARGH!" Nebula and Silver clashed into each other and accidently fell, making Silver fall on top of Nebula.

"YES! That's your cue, Wave and Fiona!" Scourge tells his other friends to take a picture for their gossip blog. A long purpled haired girl and the red haired girl took a picture of Silver and Nebula.

"Ha! Great shot!" Wave said.

"This is so not cool, man" Silver blushed hard that he's on top of his best friend. He managed to get up and stumble away.

Nebula however got up and punches Scourge hard in the face.

"YOU IDIOT! Me and Silver are not a couple!" Nebula yelled into his face.

"Arrrgh! OWWW!" Scourge held his face in pain.

"Too late Nebula, you and Silver are on the gossip blog" Fiona smirked. Nebula and Silver's eyes went wide when they saw each other on the picture on top of each other.

"GRRRRR! I'll tear you apart!" Nebula yelled and tackled Fiona down.

"Nebula, stop!" Silver managed to grab Nebula away from Fiona and dragging her outside of the school so that they won't end up getting caught by the teacher, "Calm down, Nebula"

"Open your eyes man! We are on some scandal page and we are doomed! Our friendship is in danger!" Nebula said.

"I know that. But you know you are just my friend" Silver said.

"Yeah but I am not going back inside. Everyone is gonna start asking us. Man, I really hate gossips and rumors" Nebula said.

"Me too. But what are we gonna do now?" Silver asked. They remained silent for a few minutes until Nebula came up with an answer.

"I think we should split and pretend we are not friends" Nebula said.

"You know I don't like pretending" Silver moans at this idea.

"Hmm…I think I got it! The more we pretend to be a love couple, the more we can annoy Scourge and his pals" Nebula said.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Silver gasped at her idea.

"Trust me, Silver. Scourge and Jet have their eyes on us. Since they know we're not a love couple, they like to annoy us. But if we pretend we're really a love couple….." Nebula said and Silver finishes her last sentence.

"….Scourge and Jet will get easily irritated and probably leave us alone for good. They'll feel annoyed if we keep doing our lovey dovey acting. That's a brilliant idea. But I just hope our friends won't think we're really a love couple" Silver said.

"Don't worry, I'll text Rouge about this and she'll tell the others about it" Nebula said.

"Okay but no kisses" Silver blushed really hard.

"Promise" Nebula nodded with a blush, "Perhaps playing with each other's hair works"

"Or holding hands. But I don't wanna upset Blaze" Silver said concerned.

"Rouge will tell her" Nebula said.

"Text Rouge now so I won't have to get worried a lot" Silver said.

"Got it" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

Later, Silver and Nebula held hands pretending to be a couple. The other classmates but their friends played along. Fiona and Wave watched this and couldn't believe this.

"Gotcha" Wave smirked.

Silver and Nebula saw Wave and Fiona spying on them again and it was now time to do their love acting towards them.

"Oh, hey girls. Still doing the gossip blog?" Nebula acting romantically with Silver, holding his hands.

"Uh… yeah. But now it seems we don't have to" Fiona said, checking her tweeter account.

"Oh, really? And I thought you love doing the gossip blog about us" Silver doing his love act really well.

"Well not now" Fiona said.

Silver and Nebula winked at each other. Silver smirked and pretends to kiss Nebula's neck in front of Fiona and Wave.

"Awww…. she's so lucky" Wave awed.

Then Silver and Nebula walks away to get to the library to talk in privacy.

"Okay, it's working. They're starting to feel annoyed a bit" Silver said.

"You should have seen their faces" Nebula giggled. They both high-fived.

"Yup. Let's go back to class" Silver said.

"Agreed. See you at gym class later" Nebula said.

"You bet" Silver thumbs up. They both head to their classroom.

When they got inside, they had a documentary movie time about extinct animals like Dinosaurs.

"The Spinosaurus was believed to hunt on both land and water like a crocodile, using its jaws to catch large sawfishes and other dinosaurs" the narrator of the documentary said.

"So how did it go?" Blaze whispered to Silver.

"Doing good" Silver whispered. They then saw Spinosaurus on the screen catch a large fish and kills it like a bear.

"How long will the gossipers give up?" Blaze said.

"I don't know. But I know they'll get tired of me and Nebula soon" Silver said.

"Yes they will" Blaze smiled. They then continued to watch the rest of the documentary of dinosaurs.

 **xxx**

After class was over, they head to gym class. Nebula was not gonna be happy to see Scourge and Jet's faces again but she'll have to pretend she's in love with Silver.

At the boys' gym locker room when Scourge and Jet was outside, Silver talked to his friends about the fake love relationship.

"Just remember guys, play along and they will give up" Silver tells his friends, "And don't drop out from the act so they don't continue to harass us constantly"

"Very well, Silver. I promise" a muscular boy with a crescent moon tattoo on the chest said.

"Sometimes I don't understand why Nebula gets dressed faster than the girls when it comes to gym class" Sonic said, putting on his sports black shorts.

"Because she's a tomboy. She hates girly things but that doesn't mean she's gonna be like a man. She's a Goth too but she doesn't wear that much make-up" Silver said, tying his sneakers.

"No wonder how you and her know each other so well as if you were siblings but you are not" Sonic said.

"Yup. Let's go" Silver said and gets up.

When they came out, they notice the girls were out too.

"Don't forget girls, play along" Nebula whispered to Amy, Blaze and Rouge. They all nodded and they got into position when the coach blew his whistle pipe.

"Alright boys and girls. Today we will be playing soccer!" The coach said holding out a soccer ball, "The team who gets most points in less than 20 minutes wins the game" he informs them while placing the ball on the gym polished wooden floor.

"Hehehe…." Silver smirked, he always enjoys playing soccer.

"Alright, when I blow this whistle, get ready, stand up in line!" the Coach shouted. The boys and girls split into two groups with Sonic's friends on the first team and their rivals on the other team.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1!" The Coach blew his whistle pipe.

The two teams ran after the ball and Rouge was the first one to kick the ball.

"Hehe….are you blind as a bat, Scourge?" Rouge chuckled and kicks the ball to the goal.

"Nope you bitch!" Scourge glared. He then kicks the ball out from the goal and Fiona takes the advantage. She kicks it side to side and then passes it to Jet.

"INCOOOOOMING!" he yelled when he is about to kick the ball to the other goal. When he kicked it, Amy came and kicks it aside to pass it to Blaze. She passed the ball to Silver.

"YEAH!" Silver chuckled with a smirk and kicks the balls to get to the goal.

But in the way Wave takes the ball and kicks it to Fiona. She then did a hard kick and the ball came into Sonic's group's goal.

"1-1, not bad" The coach said.

"Here it comes!" Shadow kicks the ball from the goal and passes it to Knuckles and he nearly slips with his kick of the ball, Silver got the ball before Jet could kick it. Even Wave tried to get the ball along with a darker red echidna but Silver was quick enough to kick the ball into the goal where Scourge was standing. The point then showed 2-1.

"Woohooo! What a hit!" the coach thumbs up.

"YEAH!" Silver cheered.

"Oh crud!" Scourge sighs and shook his head.


	5. Nebula Emerald

**05/06/16**

 **11 Reviews, 7 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Right after school was done, the gang heads to Carl's video game place to where they left off with last night. It was Nebula's turn to go into the virtual world. Shadow was excited to see what she'll look like in the game and hopefully she'll do okay with battling enemies by herself.

Carl then activated the virtualize tubes once Nebula went inside and got into the game. Her avatar was as blue-violet hedgehog girl with her usual outfit on.

 **(Game World)**

Nebula was now in the game world and saw the level game was like she's on the mountains, "Whoa. I'm a hedgehog. Hey, my ponytail looks just the same as my human form. Cool!"

 _ **"Nebula, your powers are flight, energy blasts, and super strength. The level of the game should be a little easy for you. You have to fly and battle Eggman's robots in the sky"**_ Carl's voice said.

"Okay then! This looks like a job for Nebula Emerald!" Nebula takes flight and flies forward. She sees some robots coming from different directions. She held her hand out to try her energy blasts. Out came a purple sphere that gets blasted away to hit the robots coming for her. Each time she got a combo.

"Whoa! That was some smash! I'm like Starfire!" Nebula said.

 _ **"Yup. Be careful now. You got a 20 combo score I see"**_ Carl saw it on the screen.

"Oh wow! This is life!" Nebula spun in the air and fires some more robots.

On the way, she dives down to get some rings and goes up to shoot more robots before she can collect more rings. She has reached up to 45 combo score of all blasting.

"This is not so bad" Nebula said and then gets some rings. But she didn't see the robot that was firing at her.

"UGH!" Nebula grunted and lost a lot of rings, "Damn it!"

 _ **"Be careful Nebula. These robots can be tricky at some point"**_ Carl said and Nebula dodges the robots again to avoid losing rings again.

"Damn that hurt, even in the video game world" Nebula growled and does a spin-dash move. While doing her spindash, she fires rapidly her energy blasts like a mini-gun at the robots destroying them one by one.

"YATATATATATATATATATA!" she mimicked a machine gun, "Booyah!"

 **(Real World)**  
"Wow, she's getting good at this" Shadow said.

"And she goes all like Heavy weapons guy doing those minigun noises in Team Fortress 2" Silver said.

"I prefer playing the Pyro in Team Fortress 2. But Nebula sure is a good player too I see" Carl said.

"I know. She is very special" Shadow said.

"Yup. She usually likes dangerous things like you do" Silver smirked.

"Yes. Now let's see how far she has come" Shadow said, looking at the screen.

 **(Virtual world)**

Nebula was now resting on a mountain and looks around the place.

"Phew, that was a tough flight" Nebula said.

 _ **"It's not over yet, Nebula. You have to beat the boss level"**_ Carl said.

"Well, where is the boss?" Nebula asked.

 _ **"That would be the boss. It's Eggman again"**_ Carl said, showing Eggman in a flying robot vehicle.

"Welcome here. I have designed a more deadly weapon. My own Egg-hawk-robot shall destroy you!" Eggman said from the cockpit. On the wings sides were two egg-bot soldiers holding cannons.

"Now that's a really stupid name for your toy, Doctor" Nebula grinned.

"Let's see about that you blue violet rat!" Eggman said. The Eggbot soldiers on the wings fired at Nebula in rapid speed. She focused on doing her energy blasts and spindashes.

"Haha!" she shoots her energy blasts from her fists at them.

It disables the right eggbot soldier after two blasts at it. The remaining one kept firing at her but she dodged and prepared to fire four more blasts. When she managed to destroy the other robot, Eggman then decided to attack Nebula by making his Egg-hawk fire missiles at her and trying to ram her.

"Whoa!" Nebula ducked but didn't realize that the missile is coming back to her, "Heat seeking missiles?!" she quickly flies to get away from it.

 _ **"That's the point Nebula. The game gets harder every level"** _ Carl said.

"Well great since Dr. Eggman got more dangerous too" Nebula said, she turned and destroys one of the missiles with her energy blasts.

"Come on, Doctor! I can do this all day!" Nebula glared at him.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot escape me!" Eggman shouted. Nebula then got an idea and dives down with the missile following her and she cites the Egg-hawk. Eggman's expression changes from an evil grin to one of pure shock when Nebula came closer.

"SURPRISE!" Nebula smirked.

"AAAAH!" Eggman moves the Egghawk aside, but the missile blew off the right wing and left one wing functional, he then activates a machine gun in the robot's mouth and it fires at Nebula.

"Oh, crap!" Nebula flies out of the way from getting hit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed.

"Very clever, doctor! But watch this!" Nebula does her spin-dash move while shooting her energy blasts like a rapid machine gun.

"NOOOOOO! AHHHHHH!" Eggman saw her destroying Egg-hawk with her machine gun spindash. It even destroyed the machine gun located in the beak, "EJECT!" Eggman ejected from his seat.

"YEAH! I KICKED YOUR ASS IN THE SKY!" Nebula cheered.

 _ **"Good job Miss Emerald. You were awesome!"**_ Carl said.

"Thank you sir. Now get me back to real world" Nebula said.

 **(Real World)**  
Nebula was brought back to the real world from the virtualization tube and walks out of the tube.

"How did it feel Nebula?" Shadow asked.

"Just fine. It felt so real" Nebula said. "Alright who's next?"

"I'll go this time" Rouge said.

"Okay, Rouge. But first, I need a break for a second. Anyone hungry?" Carl said.

"Uh Yeah I am" Sonic said, holding a hand up.

"Me too" Knuckles said.

Later, the gang and Carl were at a fast food restaurant during their break. Nebula had her favorite, chicken fingers.

Knuckles sat next to Rouge and had his cheeseburger in his hands while Rouge had her salad. She then looked over to him.

"Well Knuckles. Are you keeping an eye on that you need healthy food at time? I mean to keep your figure" Rouge said.

"Hey! Never mention a dude's weight!" Knuckles glared.

"Jeez, no need to get all cranky, Knuckie. I'm only saying that you should stay healthy and stay great in shape" Rouge said.

"Fine" Knuckles said with a deep sigh.

Silver and Sonic had a talk together about when Silver and Nebula pretended to be together.

"We're just pretending to be in love so that Scourge and his gossipers will leave us alone. They have their eyes on me and Nebula at school" Silver said.

"Well. But you do know that you have a thing for Blaze" Sonic whispered so Blaze couldn't hear.

"Yes. But do not tell her yet" Silver said. Sonic smiled and thumbs up to him. Silver gave him a thumbs up back.

Nebula was at the same time talking to Amy and Shadow, "Silver and I have to keep pretending we're a love couple so that Scourge and those annoying gossip girls can leave us alone" she said.

"Yes. But we can't go on pretending forever. We must do something" Amy said.

"I bet they are gonna do that to me or anyone else among our friends. We can't allow that to happen" Shadow said.

"Well, Scourge and Jet already knows that Silver and I are not a love couple and they like to annoy us but they don't know that we're pretending" Nebula said.

"Okay. But I hope they don't take an embarrassing picture of me" Amy said slightly worried.

"Uhh…why? They're not after you, Amy" Nebula asked.

"But if they give up and start teasing me instead" Amy said.

"Don't worry. Sonic has taught you some karate skills in self-defense" Nebula said.

"Yes. I know that" Amy said. Blaze then had a talk with Rouge.

"So I guess you wanna have an action mission?" Blaze guessed.

"Yes. I am ready for that. But I hope if there's gems in the game, I better not get attached to them or I'll fail" Rouge said.


	6. Rouge

**05/15/16**

 **15 Reviews, 8 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After eating, the gang and Carl Cyo heads back to the laboratory to let Rouge play this time.

"So what level will I get?" Rouge asked.

"You'll be at level 4 and in a city at night. You'll be fighting criminals and other bad guys as well as Eggman" Carl said.

"Smashing….that's very exciting. Okay big boy, send me to the game world" Rouge said.

"Alright get ready" Carl said. Rouge steps into the tube and the computer scans her.

"Scanning Rouge, virtualization!" the computer said and Rouge was transferred into the game.

 **(Night city level)**

Rouge appeared in the game, now as a white female mobian bat, she looks at herself and blushes a bit.

"Uh guys, don't stare please" Rouge said.

 _ **"We're not. We're just surprised you're a…a bat"**_ Sonic said.

"Oh, I thought it was my figure. But never mind. I got good hearing and sight. What else do I have as a bat in the game?" Rouge asked.

 _ **"Well, you got enhanced strength, flight, Martial arts skills, acrobatic skills and reflexes, stealthiest. Also your strength allows your kicks to shatter walls and slice through metal bars"**_ Carl said. Rouge sees a car and goes up to try out, she jumps through the air and screw kicks through it.

"WOW! I feel strong!" Rouge smirked and cracks her knuckles.

 _ **"Yes, but beware, the enemies can appear soon. This level is much harder"**_ Carl said.

"Don't get so excited, Carl. I always love facing danger" Rouge chuckled.

 _ **"Right of course. If you need weapons, use your utility belt"**_ Carl said. Rouge checked the belt and found heart bombs.

"My, they look dangerous. I love it" Rouge smirked.

She proceeds to then run down the street to find the bad guys. But she had a hard time to ignore the jewels.

 _ **"Rouge, stay focused"**_ Carl said.

"Oh sorry. I better focus on the mission than my greed on jewels" Rouge smiled nervously. She then heard voices coming out from the alley and some gangsters appeared with machineguns.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady, boys. Did you ever learn some manners?" Rouge seductively said.

"KILL HER!" one of the gangsters fired his machine gun at her but misses when she flies up in the air and dives at him. She takes his machine gun and throws it aside. Then she heard a click behind her. Rouge simply flips over and elbows the gangster in the head and tosses him over like a ragdoll. Two gangsters then fires at her and she makes a cartwheel move and throws a heart bomb.

The gangsters saw the bomb and it blew up but instead of explosion they were sent back into cars. Then a large one grabs Rouge from behind and she struggles.

"Big tough guy, huh?" Rouge spreads her bat wings from her back.

She made the tip of her wings punch the big guy into his face and she made a hard kick to the gut. He then recovered and punches her.

"OW!" Rouge flinched. She saw that she lost one health.

 _ **"Be careful Rouge"**_ Carl said.

"Oh shut up Carl" Rouge rolled her eyes and used her screw-kick and the large guy.

"Ugh!" the bad guy got knocked out cold.

Rouge then stands there with her hands on her hips, "Well, something else that's hard?" Rouge asked. She then turned to see a truck coming at her in full speed.

She jumps up in the air and flies above the apartment, "I know you're watching this, Knuckie. You are such a gentleman" she chuckled.

 _ **"Yeah, right. I will join you maybe"**_ Knuckles grumbled. Rouge chuckled and comes to a factory area where it seemed quiet. But she was on her guard if something will appear.

"You're not feeling worried, Knuckie?" Rouge teased.

 _ **"No. I know that you are no damsel in distress"**_ Knuckles said. From behind the crates in the factory, a huge robot appeared.

"Greetings! I am Metal Robotnik! This fight won't be easy!" he turns his hands into machine guns and fires at Rouge.

Rouge got hit by some bullets but since it's a game no blood came on her. But she lost health again.

"ARGH!" Rouge grunted. She then flew at Metal Robotnik and tried her screwkick on Metal Robotnik, damaging its gut.

"Huh! You can't break through this alloy!" Metal Robotnik said and tries to punch her but missed.

"You won't be so high up yourself once I kick your ass!" Rouge said.

"HAHAHAHA! SAY CHEESE!" Metal Robotnik fires missiles at Rouge, she flew away from them and flips in the air to then dodge the missles, causing them to hit explosive barrels instead.

"AAARGH!" Metal Robotnik got caught in the explosion.

 ***BOOOM***

Rouge flew down and waited for the smoke to clear, she saw Metal Robotnik standing there very damaged.

"Huh, that alloy is not so tough" Rouge taunted it, "It's kinda fun to face dangerous bosses around in the game" she chuckled.

Then the giant robot rises again to face Rouge once more, "It's not over yet!" Metal Robotnik said and fires his machine gun again. Rouge jumps aside and hides behind some crates. She then takes out one last heart bomb.

"Hmmm. Ah, I know!" Rouge got an idea. She jumps out from the crates and does a butterfly kick at Metal Robotnik's arm to toss the bomb to his already damaged face.

"That's a new look for you" Rouge chuckled.

Metal Robotnik then fell down to the ground and Rouge walks away from it as it explodes.

"Kabooyah" Rouge said and strikes a victory pose, "I told ya that I would kick ass, Knuckie. As I always say, never get a girl angry"

 _ **"Whatever"**_ Knuckles rolled his eyes. Rouge was virtualizied into real world and she takes a deep breath after a such tough fight.

 **(Real World)**

"Damn, what a fight" Rouge said.

"Well me and Rex designed Metal Robotnik into the game for the tough players. Who's next?" Carl said and then asked the gang.

Shadow raised his hand, "Me. Tomorrow"

"Okay then. What do you want to be in?" Carl asked.

"Well if there's a space station level it would be cool" Shadow said.

"Well Knuckie, what do you say we get back home and I'll give you some sweet tasty grapes?" Rouge said in a seductively way to Knuckles.

"Uh nooooooo thanks" Knuckles gulped.


	7. Health Records

**05/18/16**

 **17 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at high school, students are tested for their health records at the nurse to see how healthy they are and what other problems they have. The first one to enter was Sonic and he was now getting his eyes examined, they looked very healthy. Now he has to remove his shirt to be checked if he's in great shape.

The nurse placed her stethoscope on his chest and then on his back listening to his pulse, it was beating normally, "You sure got a strong heart, Maurice" the Nurse said. "What have you been eating? Spinach?" she guessed.

"Nope, chili dogs, but I do run along to burn calories" Sonic said.

The next one after Sonic having his health record, it was now Shadow's turn, he was gonna check his sight as well after having his pulse checked.

"Now can you see the top line?" the nurse asked.

Shadow squint his eyes and sees it sai on the sign, "H, C, O, E" Shadow said.

"Good, now for your weight" the Nurse said.

Shadow stands on a scale meter to see his weight and it was shown to be 75 kilograms.

"Well, you should train some more" the Nurse said.

"Uhh…why?" Shadow asked curiously.

"You need more muscles" the Nurse said.

"I have muscles and abs" Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance, putting his shirt and pants back on.

"Hi" Silver chuckled.

"Mr. Silver" The Nurse glared at Silver.

"Oh crud" Silver muttered. He then took off his shirt to let the nurse listen to his heart beat, it was normal.

"Well it's positive, now for your weight" the Nurse said. Silver sighs and goes to the scale meter; his weight was shown to be 68 kilogram.

"Aw man!" Silver complained, "I am too scrawny!"

"But you're still healthy, Mr. Silver. I don't see your ribs through your skin. So you're perfectly okay. It's probably your high metabolism. Most teenagers have that" the Nurse said, "And have you been eating okay?"

"Mostly salad and chicken" Silver said with a shrug.

"Well, at least you're eating" the Nurse said.

"Mmhmm" Silver rolled his eyes and puts on his shirt, "Maybe I'm just svelte" He then heads out to allow next one to get in and it was Blaze.

"How was the health?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Just fine, Blaze" Silver muttered and leaves to get to his locker to comb his hair.

Nebula looks at her iPhone to see Fiona's blog and realized that she's no longer talking about Silver and Nebula's love couple anymore. The bad news is that Scourge is still gonna flirt with her again.

"Hi, babe. What's your bra size?" Scourge leaning against the wall.

"Hmph, 34A. Sorry, big boy. My breasts are not slutty like Fiona's boobs. Now then…." Nebula grabs Scourge's hair, dragging him to the nurse's door since he's up next, "….Get your fat ass in there and leave me alone!" she pushed him in.

She then leaves without any trouble and sees Sonic with Amy having a talk with her.

"So Amy, excited to see Shadow kicking butt in the space level?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Sure I am. I hope he gets a lightsaber" Amy said.

"Damn, Nebs. How are you this strong?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know. I've been doing a lot of liftings at home. I just get annoyed with my petite body" Nebula said, leaning her back against the wall.

"What's wrong with being petite? You got a gorgeous body" Rouge said.

"I just get annoyed with everyone asking me how old I am. They all think I look like I'm 13. My real age is 17 years old" Nebula said, "And I'm 5'3 ft. tall. Still short"

"Nebula. Most big people can be clumsy. But small ones are much more careful. I'm 5'6 feet tall" Rouge said.

"Yeah, I know. But what about the time when Fiona and Wave made fun of your hair? They all thought you're an old lady but you're not. Sometimes people don't know the difference" Nebula sighs.

"Well it is just sun bleached. But I am not that old" Rouge said, shaking her head slowly.

"You might be a greedy girl but you are still friendly and caring" Nebula smiles again.

Scourge walked out of the nurse's room all mad, "I am not over weight! I'm perfectly fine! That weight scale is wrong!"

"That's what happens when you don't exercise hard enough, pervert" Nebula smirked, "And the next time you try to sneak in the girls' gym locker room again, we girls are gonna make your life a living hell of a nightmare" Nebula glared in his face.

"Yeah. And you better tell your friends that I'm no slut!" Rouge pointed a finger at Scourge.

"Whatever. I am gonna try that game thing you guys have been lately at, maybe find babes in that game" Scourge said while leaving.

But Nebula was not done yet, she grabbed his ear and slammed him against the wall, "I don't think so, pervert! You're not in the group! And I don't think Carl Cyo will be happy to see your damn face" she growled.

"OW OW! Okay!" Scourge winced in pain and goes away. Rouge huffs in anger but calms down eventually.

"That's why I train myself to get stronger so that Scourge won't try to…..rape me" Nebula whispered at her last sentence.

"Agreed" Rouge said and high-fives her.

 **xxx**

After the boys were done with getting checked with the Nurse about their health records, it was the girls' turn to be checked. Amy was the first one to go in. She removed her shirt but her bra stays on.

"Alright Miss Rose, let's see how your heart is?" the Nurse placed the stethoscope on Amy's chest, it was normal as well.

"Hmmm, seems that Maurice's training with you has given you a strong heart. You might be a champion" The Nurse said.

"Maybe" Amy shrugs, she then goes to the scale meter to see how much she weighs, she was weighing 73 kilogram.

"Well, that's a normal weight for you" the Nurse said.

Nebula was next after Amy had her sight and length checked, she was not happy to know that she is only 5'3 feet at the length meter.

"Well Miss Emerald. It can happen to anyone, but don't be ashamed" the Nurse said with comfort.

"It's not just that. It's just that my petite body is making me look younger than just a regular teenager" Nebula said.

"Nebula. Listen to me, there are many people that look younger than anyone but they are actually older. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I was like you when I was your age" The Nurse said.

"Thank you for telling me. I have been through a lot because of it" Nebula said.

"No worries. Alright next" the Nurse said. Blaze got in after Nebula left and she removed her purple jacket, still wearing a white tank top. The Nurse listened to Blaze's heart by the stethoscope.

"You seem perfectly healthy" the Nurse removed the stethoscope.

"Thanks" Blaze said smiling.

"Now let's check your height and weight" the Nurse said.

Blaze goes to the length meter and the nurse saw she was 5'4.

"You're still growing" the Nurse said.

"Yes I am" Blaze said and goes to the scale meter. The weight was shown to be 67 kilogram, "Is that normal?" Blaze asked.

"Well for your length, sometimes" The nurse said.

"I guess I eat too little" Blaze said.

The next after Blaze was Rouge and she was not happy about her breast size, despite them being covered by a hearted tank top.

"Oh man, why am I getting these oranges?" Rouge thought while the Nurse checked her pulse from the back.

"Rouge, you appear to have worked out lately. How's the training?" The nurse asked.

"Just fine. I do a lot of pushups, sit-ups, ring swinging and even lift weights" Rouge said.

"Okay. Well let's see how much you weight" the nurse said. Rouge shrugs and goes to check it.

"78 kilogram. Wow, a lot of muscles" the nurse said.

"Yup. A lot of exercise in the gym" Rouge said.

"Yep, and your length please" The nurse said. Rouge stood underneath and she knew she was 5'6 feet tall, 3 inches taller than Nebula.


	8. Shadow

**05/24/16**

 **19 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later; Shadow finished Boys' Basketball practice after school, he went back to the boys' gym locker room to have a shower. Sonic came in too from after doing his after school running Track Field.

"Did you win against Scourge's team again, Shads?" Sonic asked while going into his locker to get changed.

"Yup. I've been working out lately to keep up" Shadow said, almost finished with the shower.

"Alright. I hope that one day our team gets a golden prize to place in our childhood's clubhouse" Sonic said.

"We'll see" Shadow turned off the shower sprinklers and wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping out of the shower and walks to his locker. To his annoyance he saw Scourge humming while heading to his locker. He has a shower hat on his head.

"What?" Scourge turned.

"What is that on your head?" Shadow asked.

"A shower hat. To keep my hair as it is. Maybe I might woo Nebula since she got a perfect figure and I so wanna smell her violet-blue hair" Scourge said. This made Shadow so pissed off he unwraps his towel from his head and gave Scourge a smack on his ass.

"OWWW! What the hell was that for?!" Scourge yelled.

"For talking dirty about Nebula. She is my friend!" Shadow glared.

"I can be with any girl I want" Scourge said.

"You have Fiona, idiot! I'm just glad that Nebula broke up with you" Shadow growled and smacked Scourge again with the towel.

"OW! Stop spanking my ass, Emo!" Scourge glared at him.

"It's you who should shut up about Nebula. She is no object" Shadow said and unwraps his towel. He finished getting dressed and leaves the room.

* * *

Soon; Sonic and his friends at now at the video game factory and it was Shadow's turn to go into the game world.

He was scanned by the computer.

"Scanning: Shadow. Virtualizing" the computer virtualized him into the game, at the Death Egg level.

 **(Game World)**

Shadow has become an anthro black hedgehog with red streaks, jet shoes and golden rings on his gloves and ankles.

"Wow, I look very dark and mysterious" Shadow said.

 _ **"Yes. You are right now on DeathEgg, Eggman's copy of the Deathstar. Here you better be careful, this level might have some with robot with buzzsaws"**_ Carl said.

"Wait a minute. If I'm in outer space, how am I still breathing if there's no air in space?" Shadow asked.

 _ **"The space station got an artificial atmosphere plus you have the ability to survive in space in this game. Remember it's not real"** _ Carl informed him.

"I see. But it's gonna be real when feeling it" Shadow said.

 _ **"Go fight the robots and find a way to destroy the space station"**_ Carl told him. Shadow nods and glides down the hallway in DeathEgg and on the way he sees robots.

"Halt!" the robots shouted.

"Oh, great" Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Out of the way" he ran through them and destroyed them like they are made of paper. Some insect robots came from the ceiling and dives down to attack Shadow.

"Oh great. If I had a chaos spear thi-…." Shadow's hand glowed and he saw something shoot out of it, it looked like an energy spear after he said chaos spear. He then realized what he can do.

"Ah ha! CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw another chaos spear to destroy more robots. Some of the other robots were more resistance.

"Hmm…" Shadow does a spindash move without thinking, bashing straight through more robots like a pinball game.

"Uh oh!" One robot saw Shadow coming straight at it and it got destroyed. Shadow then got behind a turret and forces it to fire at the robots. After it was done firing, Shadow tore it off the floor.

"Guess I got super strength too" Shadow flexes his muscles.

"I need a better challenge" Shadow tells Carl.

 _ **"Better challenge, huh? Well on next floor there are tougher robots"**_ Carl said. Shadow runs up to the next floor to see a robot resembling Sonic.

"What the? Sonic's doppelganger or something?" Shadow said.

 _ **"That's Metal Sonic, he got all Sonic's abilities but got also weapons"**_ Carl said. Metal Sonic's eyes glowed red as he charges Shadow trying to punch him. But he misses and hits the wall.

"Over here!" Shadow taunts it. Metal then fires a chest beam at Shadow.

 _ **"Shadow, you need to be very careful! Metal's fingers are like claws. And you know that metal claws are very painful if it claws you like a cat!"** _ Carl warned.

"I am doing my best. But he sure is quick! ARGHH!" Shadow dodged several times until Metal claws him, making him lose health.

"Alright you asked for it!" Shadow glowed red and runs around Metal.

Shadow then dashes at Metal and sent him at the window, cradling it in the progress.

"Ahaha! Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow took out a chaos emerald and blasts Metal out into space.

But Shadow knew he was gonna get pulled out too into space and he grabs onto a pole on the ground. The window was then closed shut by a hatch and Shadow got back on his feet.

"Well. Now I better hurry before Metal Sonic comes back" Shadow runs to where Eggman's reactor room is.

 _ **"That was crazy, Shadow! Never ever do that again!"**_ Nebula's voice was heard.

"Easy it's not real" Shadow crossed his arms.

 _ **"But still it feels real to me. Be careful again please"**_ Nebula said in concern, _**"In the game world you can get hurt for real"**_

"Good point there. But I'm still alive. So let's not panic, Nebs. Trust me" Shadow said. He then gets to the reactor and tries to figure out how to escape unharmed from the implosion.

"If I can fire my chaos spears at the reactors shaft, I might have a few seconds" Shadow thought. He jumps up to the reactors shaft and prepares to destroy it.

"Alright, here we go. One, two...CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow fires at the reactor's shaft, causing it to sparkle into lightings. The alarm was set off.

"Alright, time to run!" Shadow jumps down the reactor to run to the platform.

But then Eggman appeared in his hoverchair, "Think you can escape the DeathEgg? First you have to challenge me in this giant DeathEgg robot!" Eggman got into a giant robot, orchestra music was playing.

"No problem, Doctor!" Shadow smirked and cracks his neck.

The giant robot used it's huge fists to slam at the floor and launch them at Shadow, but he dodges and spindashes at the head.

The robot then lifts off the ground to crush Shadow from above by stomping. Shadow steps aside to avoid it and then shouts, "CHAOS SPEAR!"

"No no no!" Eggman tries to move the giant robot but it got defected.

He ejected from the robot and Shadow grinned until he heard the reactor finally explode, he could tell a fire was heading straight for him.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Shadow runs to a spaceship to avoid the explosion, "Carl! Get me out of the game world!"

 _ **"Okay"**_ Carl virtualized him from the game to real world, Shadow was once again human.

* * *

 **(Real World)**

"Phew. That was amazing!" Shadow said.

"Shadow! That was not amazing, that was a near death experience!" Nebula yelled.

"Oh please if you die in the game you get back to real world unharmed" Shadow scoffs.

"Shadow" Nebula glared, being serious about this.

"You are overreacting aren't ya?" Shadow asked.

Nebula shook her head no, "No I'm not. Grr…..never mind" she grumbled.

"Anyways, who will be next for tomorrow?" Carl asked.

"I am" Blaze raised her hand up.

"Good. Because the level you are going to be in is a fiery place" Carl said.

"Is it because of my nickname?" Blaze asked.

"Maybe or because that there are volcanoes there" Carl said.


	9. Two Friends Join In

**05/26/16**

 **20 Reviews, 10 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at high school; Blaze and Silver had chemistry class together. The teacher checked to make sure all the girls have their hair tied up in ponytail, students wearing proper clothes to cover up their body parts, and safety goggles on.

"Isopropyl alcohol and +O2, check" Silver draw the ingredients to the chemical.

"Shall I heat it now?" Blaze asked, igniting a sticks end with a match.

"Yes, try its reaction" Silver said. Blaze held the burning stick over the chemical container and for a second its inside got set on fire.

"Whoa!" Blaze and Silver flinched from the flames and it went out.

"Wow, that was cool!" Blaze said, a little tensed up.

"That was awesome!" Silver said.

"Yes we did it!" Blaze hugged Silver, Silver chuckled and hugs back. The teacher goes up and smiles at their success.

"Good job Silver and Blaze" the teacher said.

* * *

At the swimming class; Sonic was not very happy with this. He can't swim but likes to be near at 3 ft. of the pool than near the 10 ft. water of the pool where he can't touch the bottom.

"Man, how am I gonna pass this class when I can't swim" Sonic groaned and puts on his swim trunks.

"It's not that hard, Sonic. And besides, Amy is there to help you. As much as I hate having all the girls swooning at me when I'm shirtless" Shadow said.

"It's because you got abs" Sonic poked at Shadow's six pack abs.

"Get your fingers off me" Shadow flicks his finger away.

"Whatever. And I hope your girlfriend Nebula will swoon over you" Sonic smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Sonic. Sheesh" Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Nearby, some girls saw Shadow walking into the water, swooning over his slight muscular body, especially his abs.

"He's so hooooot" one of the girls swooned. Shadow ignored them and swam away in the water.

Sonic stepped into the water as well so the teacher won't scold him like last time. He began swimming in the water and tried to stay calm.

"Alright, think of what Amy would do" Sonic said to himself.

"I would be right next to you" Amy suddenly came next to him in the water. She was wearing a red swimsuit.

"Oh thanks Ames" Sonic said, Amy held his hand and the two teens swam together a couple of swims until an annoying voice came next to Amy.

"Hi there pink hair babe" Scourge winked at Amy. Amy blushed at his words with a glare, but Sonic got mad.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Sonic glared.

Scourge snickered as he swims under the water right under Amy. She knew right now he was checking her figure out. Sonic saw what Scourge was doing and he swam into the water to force Scourge up to the surface. He pulled his hair and drags him up.

"You pervert! Don't you know it's disgusting and rude to flirt with girls?!" Sonic growled.

"What's going on here?!" the male swim coach walks over to see what the problem is.

"He started to harass Amy" Sonic said.

"No, he's lying!" Scourge lied. The swim coach became uncertain who's telling the truth.

"I saw it all. Scourge did harass me" Amy said.

"You are in a lot of trouble Scourge, Get out from the water" The swim coach said with an angry look. Scourge growls in anger and got out from the water. Sonic and Amy continued their swimming lesson.

 **xxx**

A while later after having class; they all went to the cafeteria to have lunch.

"Well Shadow. How was the swim class?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Just fine. Girls swooning at me as usual" Shadow shrugs, picking out his drink from the table. He then saw an Egyptian-looking girl with dark pink hair, joining Nebula at the table along with a blonde boy with a purple chameleon tattoo.

"Hey, Dalia and Espio" Nebula said.

"Hey, Nebula. Hey, guys" Dalia said, sitting next to Nebula while Espio sits next to Shadow.

"Sup dude?" Espio asked Shadow.

"Nothing. But that Scourge the pervert harassed Amy again" Shadow said.

"Again? Man, he has Fiona. She never cares if Scourge flirts with other girls" Espio sighs.

"He still doesn't know when to be polite with women. Sometimes I feel like a cobra ready to strike its prey" Dalia said, "He always calls me sexy or Sex Girl. It really annoys me. My nickname is Hex" she growled lowly.

"Christ. And let me tell you two something else, Carl Cyo has invented a virtual reality game that allows us to be in" Nebula said. This surprised Dalia and Espio.

"A what?" Dalia asked.

"Virtual Reality game. Rex Carno and Carl Cyo made the game together. So far Sonic, Amy, me, Rouge and Shadow has played it" Nebula said.

"Wow. I really wanna see this. When are you guys gonna do it?" Espio said.

"After school" Nebula said.

"Sounds good to me. But whose turn is it?" Dalia asked.

"Blaze's. But we'll try to have two players now" Shadow said, "If there is one"

"Also, when in the game world, you become a anthro animal character" Nebula said.

"Incredible. I got to try that, might become like my tattoo is, a chameleon" Espio said.

"And I could be an Egyptian cobra. If there's a possibility if I had legs and arms as an anthro snake" Dalia said.

"We'll see what Carl can do, his is a lion" Shadow said.

"Cool" Dalia said.

A while later after school; Sonic has to do his track field running first before he can go with his friends to Carl's factory. Amy and the gang were on the bleachers to watch their blue-hair friend.

"Come on Sonic!" Amy cheered on him.

"GO SONIC GO!" Silver shouted. Shadow was eating some chips while watching Sonic running.

Sonic gave thumbs up to the guys while still jogging on his 5th round. Blaze stretches herself and folds her arms behind her neck, "Well, he got most stamina of us in running" she said.

"Yeah. I bet he train his legs a lot at home" Dalia said.

"Probably. He loves to run fast" Espio said.

"Yup. And you are all like a ninja" Dalia said.

"But I won't be a turtle in the virtual reality game. Chameleons can camouflage and shoot their tongues at their baits" Espio said.

"Come on, Sonic! You're almost there!" Amy cheering for him.

Sonic was getting sweaty but he had to finish the round. He uses all speed to get to the goal and made it there, even though he is catching his breath right now.

Amy and the gang ran to him and cheered for him, "Sonic that was great!" Amy said and hugs him.

"Thanks Amy" Sonic smiled.


	10. Blaze and Silver

**05/31/16**

 **22 Reviews, 11 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gang including Espio and Dalia heads to the game factory. As they arrived they see Carl working on the supercomputer. On the computer screen it shows that the level of the game requires two characters.

"Blaze, it seems that you'll need someone to team up with you in the game world. I know you wanna do this alone but the game level went up. So instead of one player, it's now two players" Carl said.

"Alright. Who wants to follow?" Blaze asked.

"I do. I can't wait to be in the fiery world" Silver said.

"Okay buddy" Blaze said and goes with him to the scanner tubes, ready to get virtualized.

"Scanning: Blaze. Scanning: Silver. Virtualization" the male voice computer said.

 **(Game World)**

Both got virtualized into the game and the level was on an active volcano those lava flows are running down like rivers. Silver and Blaze appeared into the level. Silver was now a silver-grey hedgehog with white chest fur, future style boots, gloves and glowing tattoos. Blaze was turned into a lavender cat with purple tail-tips and ponytail, same jacket and pants but different shoes, almost similar to Sonic's.

"Wow, I got two long quills on the back of my head" Silver said, stroking his quill.

"I kind a like this. What are our powers Carl?" Blaze wondered.

 _ **"You got pyrokinesis; the ability to create and control fire from your hands. Silver, you got telekinesis which means you have the ability to move objects with your mind. You also have flight and psychic blasts. But be very careful with your powers because if you use too much of it you'll get extremely exhausted"**_ Carl said.

"Got it. Now let's get started Blaze" Silver said, lifting up a flat rock to use as a lava surfing for Blaze.

"Ladies first" Silver handed over it to her.

"Thank you" Blaze said.

 _ **"Oh, and one more thing. There are lava monsters too. No robots this time. So keep an eye out"**_ Carl said.

"Okay!" Blaze nodded and surfs on the rock board like a surfing board on the lava flow. Silver flew after her and on the way some lava monsters emerges from the lava with boulders in their hands.

"WATCH OUT!" Silver lifts Blaze up with his telekinesis to get her out of there from falling in the lava.

"Thanks! Now it's my turn!" Blaze threw some fire balls at the boulders to cause them to blow up, "Hell yeah! I kicked your ass straight to Hell, monster!"

"YEHAAAAAAAW!" Silver's hands glowed and he shoots psychic blasts at the lava monsters to push them back, "That was too easy as hell!"

 _ **"Don't celebrate now, guys. You still gotta keep moving now"**_ Carl said.

"Alright, but did you see that!" Silver shouted in excitement. Carl rolled his eyes in the real world but Blaze smiled at Silver.

"Yeah, let's go and see if there's a boss level here. I bet it's a dragon like Smaug or something" Blaze said.

"Or perhaps like Kronos from the movie Wrath of the Titans" Silver said.

"Well it's possible. Whatever boss level it is, it might be extremely dangerous if it's another lava monster" Blaze said.

They kept surfing on the rock board and luckily it was big enough for two people. They glide down and surf up on ramps that allowed them to spin in the air. Soon they heard a loud bellowing at the gorge.

"What was that?!" Silver gasped.

"The lava giant!" Blaze saw the gigantic boss on the level, it looked similar to Kronos from Wrath of the Titans.

"And I don't think he's happy to see us" Silver gulped in fear.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOONKKKKK!" The lava giant roared loudly and steps into the lava and Blaze and Silver jumped off their board to land on a safe spot.

"God almighty! How are we supposed to defeat that giant thing?!" Blaze said.

"With team work Blaze. So don't forget that we are a team!" Silver said. He focused using his telekinesis on lifting up large boulders and threw them at the lava giant.

"Find its weakness, Silver! Weakness is always the answer to defeating enemies!" Blaze said.

"Weakness?" Silver said quietly to himself. He looked at the lava giant and sees flames charging in its mouth.

"Blaze, come here. I got a plan, I need you to try backfire the giant's warm breath back into its mouth" Silver shouted.

"I'm gonna try" Blaze said. She jumps between some cliffs to get closer to the giant who slams at the cliffs each time she gets closer. She then landed on its solid rock skin where it turns its head to Blaze and charges flames in its mouth.

"Bon appetite!" Blaze smirked. She uses her own powers to make the flames in the giant's mouth go back into its throat to damage it from the inside. The lava giant growls in pain as Blaze jumps down back to Silver.

"Alright, Now let's try that again" Silver said.

"Okay but...WHOA!" Blaze saw the lava giant vomit lava at them, the two dodged in time and Silver made a telekinetic push at the lava.

"Blaze, I'm gonna need help here!" Silver groaned while trying to push back the lava beam. Blaze tried her best by throwing fire balls at the Lava giant to make it lose focus. Silver kept trying to push back. His eyes then glowed teal-green and he made a hard telekinetic push the lava beam.

"HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Silver grunts and strongly pushed the lava beam right back at the Lava giant monster. It fell back into another volcano, making smoke and lava burst out from it. Silver almost fainted and fell into Blaze's arms.

"Phew. What a tag" Silver pants out.

"I helped you too" Blaze said, letting go of Silver.

 _ **"You guys okay?"** _ Carl said.

"Yeah we are fine" Silver said, "What else is on the level?" he then asked Carl.

 _ **"Nothing. You guys already beat the boss level. Now let's bring you back home"** _ Carl said.

"Okay" Blaze gave thumbs up and they both got virtualized back to real world.

 **(Real World)**

When they got out both hugged each other for doing a great team together.

"Good job, Blaze" Silver said.

"You too pal" Blaze said.

But then they realized they hugged each other in front of their friends, so they pulled apart from the hug in embarrassment.

"Excuse us" Blaze blushed.

"Aww….." Dalia awed at them cutely.

"Seriously guys" Silver blushed a lot and walks to the couch with Blaze.

"What? It's just so cute" Dalia said.

"Very funny, Hex" Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Dalia chuckled and then goes to see where she and Espio are going for mission.

"Say Carl, is there a chance me and Hex get a level that is suitable for a ninja chameleon and a cobra?" Espio asked.

"Maybe. I'll see what I can do since tomorrow is Saturday. So it might take a while for me to do create an avatar for you two" Carl said.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow" Dalia said before she and the others left.


	11. Combat Practice

**06/03/016**

 **24 Reviews, 11 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Saturday morning and the gang was at Espio's place, doing combat practice to get stronger and better. Rouge was practicing with her friend Dalia and they were almost equal.

"Knuckles still doesn't have the guts to fight women, huh? Kyah!" Dalia sweep kicks Rouge down. "Ouch. Yes. He think I'm gonna break his fingers" Rouge chuckled.

Sonic was sparring with Amy in karate they have done for years.

"Alright Sonic! Here comes a hard one!" Amy did a butterfly kick at Sonic to which he dodged. He then grabs her foot and throws her to the floor.

"Ugh! And I thought you're a gentleman" Amy grunts.

"I am" Sonic smirks at her face.

She kips back up and elbow-strikes Sonic. She then punches him gently, "Ladies first" Amy smirked and pinned him down.

"Typical Ames" Sonic chuckled.

Shadow was spinning around on some rings hanging from the ceiling. Nebula was lifting some 15 kilogram weights from the bench press, "I am so gonna beat Scourge's ass again if he ever tries to sneak in the girls' gym locker room. That green haired pervert!" she snarled and keeps lifting weights.

"Yeah. Even Jeffery Jet causes trouble with his skateboard" Shadow said, hanging upside down from the rings. He then jumps off them and proceeds to do pushups.

"Yes. He once caused my drink to soak my face" Nebula said.

Blaze passed by them and she was going to resume her training with Silver. He was holding up some boxing pads to let Blaze punch on them.

"Do I still have to put my hair up when it comes to training?" Silver asked, annoyed to having his long silver-white hair tied up with a scrunchie.

"Yes so you don't get your hair in your eyes" Blaze said, getting in a fighting pose, "Now come and face me" She said and began punching the pads Silver was holding. She did some uppercuts but not to hit him in the face, and she then did a left hook at the left pad.

"Come on, girl. I can still block all day" Silver chuckled.

"Oh yeah! POW!" Blaze punched so hard Silver almost lost balance but he kept on his feet.

"I'm still standing like a good boy" Silver smirked.

"Yeah" Blaze smiled, continuing to punch at the pads.

Knuckles was right now punching at a punching bag, he was all sweaty when he hits the hard bag.

Rouge, who was on a break walks up to him, "Hey Knuckie boy. You are becoming better and hotter" Rouge flirted with him.

"Gee….thanks" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Mmmm. Hope you come over to me and you'll have free grapes. You know you like them" Rouge said.

"Why should I?" Knuckles said.

"I know how much you like them and me" Rouge said.

"Right you busty girl" Knuckles said.

Rouge then grabs his arm and pulled it behind him, then whispered into his ear, "Be careful with words, Knuckie" she whispered and releases him.

Knuckles looks back with a dumbfounded face, "Not funny, Rouge!"

Nebula was helping Silver with combat practice. Just like old times when they took karate class as kids.

"Are you ready Silver?" Nebula asked, standing next to him.

"Yes Sensei" Silver bowed. He then elbow strikes but Nebula blocks it with a punch to the stomach gently. Nebula ran up on Silver and sat down on his shoulders to hit him gently. She then kips off his shoulders in a backflip.

"Ooh, ooh, ah, ah!" Nebula imitates as a monkey.

"Very funny, Nebula. Check this one out" Silver said and began performing the leopard move. He crouches down slightly and held his hands like how a leopard would do. He then swung his palms at different direction at Nebula but misses.

"Missed me!" Nebula smirked and motions her hand to come here.

"KYYYYAAAH!" Silver jumps in the air with a kick at Nebula. She was hit and fell on her back.

"Nice one Silver" Nebula got up.

Espio and Dalia were wearing golden masks now and sais for dueling. They turned around and then turns around again to fight against each other, clashing with their weapons. Espio knocks Dalia down and she grunts by the impact on the floor. Espio spins his sais around.

"HAAA!" Espio shouts. Dalia then takes her mask off.

"I don't wanna scar your pretty face Hex" Espio said.

"You wouldn't dare" Dalia said and kips back on her feet, clashing with her sais against Espio's until she knocks them off his hands. Then Espio did a cartwheel and jumps onto the wall.

"Come here, ninja boy" Dalia smirked.

"Oh with pleasure" Espio grabs an axe while Hex takes a staff to fight with. They clashed their weapons but they didn't hurt each other like that. Dalia hits Espio's axe when he blocks with it and he almost cuts the staff until Dalia knocks the axe off his hands. Espio then grabs the staff but Dalia flips him over, she sat on his tummy and smirks.

"Pinned ya" she chuckled.

"Let's have a break" Espio said, trying to get up. Dalia helped him up and they go to the bench to have a break. Silver was also taking a break too with Blaze.

Nebula was now doing practice combat with Shadow. Even though he doesn't like to fight girls but he'll have try if he wants get better in combat.

"You know I don't fight women, Nebs. But I'll try" Shadow said.

"Come and get me" Nebula said and tries to punch Shadow. He blocked her punch and grabs her wrist to throw her over him.

"Ugh!" she grunts and kips back up, "That wasn't nice" she smirked.

Then she tackled Shadow against a wall and turns him so his back faces her, "Giving up big boy?" she whispered near his ear.

"Nope" Shadow did a backward head-butt and Nebula held her face in pain.

"This means war" Nebula growled playfully and tackled Shadow.

"ARRRGH!" Shadow grunted and fell to the floor. Nebula then gets to him to pin him down but Shadow sweep kicks at her.

"ARGH!" Nebula landed on her bottom and Shadow flips back up to help her up.

"Nice job Nebula" Shadow said.

"Thanks. And I thought you said you don't like fighting girls" she grinned.

"I just reconsidered fighting girls" Shadow grinned back. Amy was now adjusting her headband during her break.

"This training really warm me up. I feel stronger and faster" Amy said.

"Yeah, man I'm starting to feel my legs pumping" Sonic said and sees Silver meditating on the floor with his eyes closed. The blue haired teenager smirks and sneaks up to him. Just as he was close to him, he was gonna give Silver a wet-willy in the ear but Silver grabbed Sonic's wrist in a fast reflex.

"DON'T…..even think about it" Silver opened his eyes and gripped Sonic's wrist.

"Okay you got me" Sonic said nervously. Silver lets go of Sonic's wrist and goes back meditating.

"Dude, that was some fast reflex. How did you do that?" Knuckles asked Silver.

"I got good hearing and senses by all meditations" Silver said with closed eyes. Knuckles sat next to him to try meditating.


	12. Espio and Hex

**06/07/16**

 **25 Reviews, 11 Favs, 12 Followers.**

* * *

A while later after having a little bit of combat practice at Espio's place, the gang walked out the door to head to Carl's factory for Espio and Dalia to enter the game world.

"Ready guys?" Carl asked Espio and Dalia.

"Yes, and call me Hex" Dalia said.

"Okay Hex" Carl said and starts the machine.

"Scanning: Hex and Espio. Virtualizition!" The computer scans them into the game.

 **(Ancient Japan world)**

Hex appeared as an anthro dark pink cobra along with arms and legs, fangs, and snake tail. Her outfit is a red Arabian belly dancer girl. Espio appeared as a purple horned chameleon with black wrist bands, darker purple shoes and some ninja stars was on him.

"Wow. I look amazing!" Espio said

"Cool. And I'm a cobra. Carl, what powers do we have?" Hex asked.

" _ **You Hex got the powers of bad luck by throwing jinxes, temporary flight with your hood and venom"**_ Carl said, _**"And as for you Espio you got the ability to camouflage and super speed to an degree"**_ He added

"Cool" Espio said.

"Bad luck powers? As in like the character Jinx from Teen Titans tv show?" Hex asked.

 _ **"Yes. Also from Teen Titans Go. But I prefer the original. But have fun. Soon you might face ninjas to fight"**_ Carl said.

"Okay then" Espio bows and walks with Hex through the forest. He then spotted a large tower that looks very ancient.

"What's that? I don't know much about ancient history of Japan" Hex said.

"I think that's a pagoda from the 7th century or something. All I know is that the shogun had more power than the Emperor sometimes" Espio said.

"Is it dangerous?" Hex asked.

"Depending who is guarding the tower. This one must have been built by the order of the emperor of Japan at this time" Espio said.

"Then I guess those ninjas works for him too!" Hex sees some ninjas appearing in front of them, they took out their ninja stars and katanas to face the two mobians

"Oh, man. This is not gonna be an easy fight against all of them" Hex said.

"Kōgeki!" The main ninja shouted and draws his swords to fight.

"Shall we?" Espio asked.

"Ladies first!" Hex ran to the ninjas and used her bicycle kick to knock some ninjas down. She then saw her hands glow pink and tosses it towards the ninjas, causing the ground to turn to puddles. The ninjas fell into the puddles and Hex was surprised how effective it was. She then cast another bad luck on one of the ninja's sword, turning it into a real live cobra.

"Whoa!" the ninja dropped the snake on the ground.

Espio took out a ninja star and threw it at some ninjas but missed as they get to him.

"Okay, you got me" Hex puts her hands up in defeat, letting the ninja check if she has any weapons. But when he puts his hand in Hex's cleavage he screamed in pain.

"YEEOOOOWWWW!" the ninja took his hand out of there and it had a bear-trap clutching his arm.

"PERVERT!" Hex proceeds to punch the ninja hard in the face. She then extending her fangs if ready to bite someone. She saw Espio fighting with nunchucks against the rest of the ninjas.

"As turtle Michelangelo would say, COWABUNGA!" Espio swung his nunchucks at the ninjas and disarms them. But the ninjas were not done yet as they used their martial art skills to fight Espio. He jumps in the air and sweep kicks at one and elbows another.

Hex then held her arms out and began spinning at a fast phase until she turned into a pink twister to knock some ninjas away.

After doing that she felt dizzy and held her head, "Oh man" Hex groaned. Espio knocked out the last ninja and pants out.

"Well done Hex" Espio said.

"Thanks Espio" Hex high-fives with him.

They got into the tower and walked up the stairs to find the shogun standing in a samurai armor.

"Sorera wa dono yōna furīku nodesu! Watashi wa sorera no jibun jishin o haichi shimasu!" he said.

 **(English Translate: What kind of freaks are those?! I'll dispose of them myself!)**

"Okay, I don't know what he said but my guess he doesn't like us" Hex said.

"Watashi wa watashi no meiyode anata o tatakaimasu yo" The shogun said, drawing his sword and leaps at the two trying to strike them.

 **(English Translate: I'll fight you with my honor!)**

Espio then began using his camouflage ability and appeared almost invisible for the Shogun.

"HYYYYYYAAAAAH!" The Shogun strikes his sword at where Espio was but missed.

"Striking cobra!" Hex whacks shogun with her tail.

"ARRGH! Hebi no obutsu!" The Shogun yelled and punches Hex really hard.

 **(English Translate: Snake filth!)**

Hex crashes into a pillar but got back up, but felt she lost health.

"Great. If I get hit by the sword I'll be out from the game" Hex complained.

"Hex, are you all right?" Espio asked.

"Yes. Let's finish that Shogun!" Hex said and they both rushed at the Shogun to defeat him.

"Hex, do that Tasmanian Devil twister thing again!" Espio said.

"Oh it will be my pleasure" Hex grinned and spins superfast to make the shogun dizzy by spinning around him. Espio then tackles him and knocks his helmet off.

"Good night" Espio smirked.

"That was easy mate" Hex high fives.

 _ **"Nice job both of you"** _ Carl said.

"Oh, yeah. We're totally badass fighters, Carl" Hex said.

 _ **"Alright. I'm virtualizing you both out now"** _ Carl said, pressing the button to bring the two back to reality.

 **(Real World)**

Hex and Espio appeared once again as humans.

"That was amazing Dalia. Except for that pervy ninja" Silver said.

"Yes, well, let's say I call it a booby trap" Dalia said, "I didn't see that coming until it did. I guess I am a bad lucker"

"I guess. But you are not as embarrassed now" Silver said, shrugging.

"Let's not talk about it" Espio blushed.

"I must reprogram the ninjas to be not pervy" Carl said, blushing as well.

"Yes but it was kinda funny to teach men a lesson to not look inside a woman's cleavage" Rouge said, "If that happened to me in the game, I would laugh and watch the pervert scream in pain"

"Okay, I guess I keep it. Who's next?" Carl blushed again but then asks the group.

"I am. I'll go" Knuckles said.

"Okay, but you need a partner to go with you in the game tomorrow" Carl said.

"Hmm…..perhaps I'll go with him in the game" Rouge said with a seductive smirk.

"Okay then. I'll pretend the enemies in the game are you" Knuckles joked. Rouge glared and whacked him on the back of his head.

"OW! What you do that for?!" Knuckles groaned.

"Hmph! Because I don't like your attitude" Rouge crossed her arms, "I'll pretend the enemies in the game are you" she mocks him.

"Okay sorry! Just don't kill me!" Knuckles said. Rouge still had a scowl when leaving with him.


	13. Knuckles and Rouge

**06/11/16**

 **27 Reviews, 13 Favs, 14 Followers.  
**

* * *

The next day, Carl called his friends to come over to the factory around noon. As the gang arrived to the factory, it was Rouge and Knuckles's turn to go into the game world. Though Knuckles wasn't happy but since Rouge volunteered to be his partner, he had no other choice but to work together as a team in the game world. And he hates to make her angry. Their mission was that they are going to be in a jungle level to find an artifact in an ancient ruin.

"Are you ready for this Knuckie?" Rouge asked him.

"Well yeah. I can't wait to fight in the game, beating alligators if possible" Knuckles said.

"You know you're kinda cute when you talk about how tough you are" Rouge chuckled.

"Whatever" Knuckles rolled his eyes. He and Rouge gets into the tubes.

"Scanning, Knuckles and Rouge. Virtualization!" the computer scans them into the game

 **(Jungle level)**

Rouge and Knuckles appeared into the game, Knuckles was now a red echidna with spikes on his fists, crescent moon mark on chest, purple eyes, red, yellow and green shoes with lego like pieces on, white gloves.

"Whoa, what animal am I?" Knuckles said.

 _ **"An echidna, but only resembles are your pointy nose and spikes"**_ Carl spoke through the computer.

"And I'm once again a bat" Rouge said, flexing her wings.

"Yup. So what powers do I have, Carl?" Knuckles asked.

 _ **"You got slight super speed and super strength. Also you can glide through the air like a flying squirrel"**_ Carl said.

This made Knuckles grin widely and punches a huge rock and it turned into dust. He proceeds to pull up a tree with his bare hands and breaks it in two.

"YAAAARGH! I feel like Superman!" Knuckles shouted. Rouge shook her head at how much Knuckles is enjoying this.

"Let's go and find the ruins. And maybe I'll give you some grapes" Rouge said with a seductive wink.

"You're batty" Knuckles muttered.

"Batty?" Rouge blinked in confusion.

"Yeah. You are a bat and annoying" Knuckles explained.

"Ohohoho. You are so cute" Rouge giggled.

"Hmph! I am not cute!" Knuckles scoffed.

"Okay okay. Let's go" Rouge said, walking in front of Knuckles. He sighs and follows the white bat.

In the jungle, many bugs made screeching noises and birds singing in the trees. Knuckles sees a large log in the way and decides to lift it up.

"HRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He struggles to lift it up until he got it over his head.

"Aww….what a gentleman you are" Rouge chuckled.

"Huh, really?" Knuckles scoffs and throws it aside. They continued to see a river ahead of them, "Ladies first" Knuckles stands aside.

Rouge smiled and began fly over the river with an ease. But that until a crocodile jumps out of the water and bites onto her foot, dragging her into the water.

"AAARGH! GET OFF ME!" Rouge kicks the crocodile.

It let go of her foot but it came to attack her again, she then held its jaws to keep it from biting her, "Knuckles, I need a hand here!" Rouge yelled.

"I'm coming Rouge!" Knuckles jumps in the water to save Rouge. He knocks the crocodile away from Rouge and he grabs the crocodile's tail to swing it around and throw it far away from them.

"See you later croc!" Knuckles yelled.

"Thanks Knuckles" Rouge said.

"No worries Bat-girl" Knuckles said. They swam up to the surface and Knuckles shakes his spikes.

"Whoa. Careful" Rouge said, squeezing the water from her hair.

"Sorry" Knuckles said, he then heads into the tropic forest again with Rouge, "Say Rouge, what do you and Hex do during free time?" Knuckles then asked Rouge.

"Well we often examine diamonds and other jewelry. Teaching bullies lessons and sparing" Rouge said.

"You still like treasure stuff, huh?" Knuckles said.

"Mmhmm….and you still like doing boxing fight?" Rouge said, "I can see why your gloves looks like boxing gloves"

"Yup. I train boxing for two hours a day" Knuckles said.

"That's what I like about you Knuckie. Nobody can bully you in school because they don't know what is coming" Rouge said.

Just as she said that, a loud boom was heard and the two looked to see a huge stone jaguar with glowing eyes coming out from a pyramid.

"MUUUUUUAAAAAAAARGHHHH!" the stone jaguar roared loudly and jumps down the pyramid in front of them.

"Great, I'll smash it like-…..AAAAARGH!" Knuckles rushes at it but got swiped away at the wall. He gets up and checks himself, "I'm okay!" Knuckles said and runs to it again. Rouge takes out her heart bombs to throw at the stone jaguar but misses. But one managed to crack the right eye.

"Hey giant stone cat! Over here!" Knuckles shouted and knocks it into the gorge.

"Did we win?" Rouge asked, flying down to Knuckles.

"I think so" Knuckles shrugs. Then, loud rumbling was heard and the stone jaguar jumped out of there and lands behind them, growling.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAGH!"

"Oh, crap" Rouge said.

"RUN!" Knuckles shouted. He and Rouge ran together from the stone jaguar through the ancient ruins and came up to a volcano crater.

"That's it Knuckie. We lure it into the lava!" Rouge said.

"Alright! Hey Stone kitty! Come here!" Knuckles whistled for the Stone Jaguar, getting its attention. It began leaping at them but Knuckles grabs its wrist and threw it into the lava.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" The Stone Jaguar roared as it sank into the lava. Rouge and Knuckles looked down and then at each other.

"Knuckie, that was amazing!" Rouge gave him a hug.

"Thanks" Knuckles rolled his eyes in annoyance from the hug.

"No really, that was awesome" Rouge said, patting his back playfully. They then heard the lava bubbling and out came the stone jaguar roaring.

"You got to be kidding me. This big cat has nine lives" Rouge said.

"Then do you have an idea bat-girl?" Knuckles asked her.

"If that thing is made of rock stone, then its weakness has to be water!" Rouge said.

"Good idea Rouge. Let's find something wet" Knuckles said, running with her with the Stone Jaguar after them. As they ran, the Stone Jaguar tore down trees in the way.

"Get ready!" Rouge shouted as she saw a lake right down a cliff. She grabs Knuckles hand and began flying. The Stone Jaguar tries to jump after them in the air but due to its weight it falls into the lake.

"Can you swim scaredy cat?!" Knuckles taunted.

 _ **"You have done well both of you"** _ Carl's voice came.

"Ah, thanks Carl. Now how about virtualizing us to the real world?" Rouge said.

 _ **"With pleasure"**_ Carl virtualized them to real world.

 **(Real World)**

They got out of the tubes and looks at themselves to see they are humans again.

"Wow. That was fun" Rouge said, "I told ya it was a great idea to have a woman as your partner, Knuckie" Rouge said.

"Whatever. As long you don't act seductive at me" Knuckles said.

"Alright, who's next this time?" Carl asked the group.

"Perhaps me again" Sonic said.

"Then it is decided. But this will be different. You'll be using hover-board race kind of thing to hover around in the game world" Carl said.

"Okay sir" Sonic said and leaves with the other guys. Carl leaves the laboratory for a break in his job. But without their knowledge, a familiar figure sneaked in and turns the computers back on.


	14. Sonic vs Jet

**06/14/16**

 **31 Reviews, 13 Favs, 14 Followers.**

* * *

"Say, Carl. If you were in the game world as a cyborg lion, what would you do?" Nebula asked Carl.

"Well I would have been in a futuristic level where I can shoot down robots or using my bare hands against enemies" Carl said, "But I will only appear in the game if any of you are in trouble" he added.

"I see. Well now Sonic is going to be in a surfing level with hover boards" Nebula said.

"Carl! We got a problem here! Someone turned on the super computer!" Amy said.

"What?! But who?!" Carl got panicked and gets there to see who. But when he got there, no one was there, "Too late. He or she has gotten to the game. One scanner tube is closed" Carl saw it.

"Whoever it was, I'm going in there. Carl, is the second scanner tube open?" Sonic said.

"Yes. I'll scan you in there now!" Carl said. Sonic got inside and it closes.

"Scanning: Sonic, Virtualization!" The computer scans him into the game.

 **(Hover board arena)**

Sonic appeared now back in hedgehog form, but now with different shoes and glasses, "Whoa. This is new. Carl, do you see the intruder?" he asked.

 _ **"Not yet. But you'll find him or her during the race"**_ Carl said. Sonic gets on his board and when the countdown goes he smirks.

"3, 2, 1, START!" Sonic's hover-board dashes forward in super speed as he glides down the tunnel until he came out while taking rings on the way. The place looked futuristic. When he hits a boost cube he went faster with a trail until a green hawk appeared in front of him on a trail.

"Carl, I think I found him! He's a green hawk" Sonic said.

 _ **"Yes. Win the race against him and we'll find out who he is"**_ Carl said. The green hawk smirked as he glides up on a green rail with Sonic after him. They came down on a road where a booster ramp was at the end. Sonic got past him and got on the booster ramp to get high up and spins around until he lands and gets to the tunnel.

The hawk came after him as they both literally get on the sides of the tunnel until they got on a rail that goes upside down while boosting. At the end of the rail they landed on the rooftop where they proceed to spin in the air to land on the track where Sonic skates a bit.

"Out of my way, blue boy!" the green hawk passed him.

"Jet?" Sonic knew who it was. He skates after him and they slide on the side of the track that goes up, "Carl, I think it's Jet!" he said.

 _ **"Jet?! Well he's getting out of here when the race is over"**_ Carl said.

"Yes. Be ready!" Sonic said.

"I think not!" Jet taunted as he got to the booster ramp.

"Grrrr! I am so gonna beat your ass Jet!" Sonic surfs faster to catch up to that green hawk.

 **(Real world)**

"Sonic, I hope by all my heart you'll win!" Amy pleaded in worry.

"Don't worry, Amy. He's the fastest hedgehog in the game" Nebula said.

"Yes. But with that hawk Jet in the game" Amy said still worried.

 **(Game world)**

Jet and Sonic was closing in to the goal of the tracks.

"I'M GONNA WIN!" Sonic shouted.

"NO! I AM!" Jet yelled and desperately tried to keep up. He then pushed Sonic roughly but Sonic got behind and hits his thrusters on the board making Jet lose his balance a bit.

"Maggots!" Jet yelled and strikes Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic moved out of the way, "Yo! Are you insane?!"

"You are just a loser Sonic!" Jet said and tries to hit Sonic again. But Sonic jumps over him and shoves the front of his board into one of Jet's board thrusters.

"WHOOOOOAAAAA!" Jet screamed as he crashes near the finish line while Sonic came in first. He jumps off his board and goes to Jet.

"Now you are learning something. Never start a fight on the tracks" Sonic said.

"Oh shut up!" Jet snarled.

"Alright Carl, scan him out from the game" Sonic said.

 _ **"With pleasure"**_ Carl said and Jet is brought back to real world.

 **(Real World)**

When the scanner tubes opened, Jet knew he was in trouble. Sonic even appeared in the tube next to him and when he got out he thumbs up to his friends.

"You did awesome, Sonikku!" Amy runs up to Sonic and hugs him.

"Oh thanks Ames" Sonic chuckled. But Jet was not through yet. He tried to escape but a strong grip came onto his wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" It was Knuckles.

"Uhh….my mom is calling me" Jet makes an excuse.

"I don't think so. You got into my game without allowance! Now go!" Carl said angrily to Jet.

"Alright alright!" Jet ran away like a coward.

"Hmph, coward" Shadow smirked.


	15. Partners

**06/18/16**

 **33 Reviews, 13 Favs, 14 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was Monday and the gang was heading to school. Shadow and Nebula have the same class together. This was one of Nebula's favorite class; Herpetology. But the main problem is that they have Fiona and Scourge in their class.

"What do you want to find, Shadow?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"I would say a snake, mostly a non-poison one" Shadow said.

"A Black Racer snake?" Nebula guessed.

"Yup. They are non-venomous" Shadow said and they got in to school to head to their class about Herpetology.

"Welcome class, today we will be going to the forest to look for animals like frogs, salamanders or reptiles like lizards or snakes. No killing when you find them" the teacher said while showing pictures of reptiles or amphibians they can get.

"Man, I love snakes" Nebula smirked.

"Wanna be my partner, babe?" Scourge wrapped his arm around Nebula's waist.

"No thanks, dumbass" Nebula pushed him roughly.

"Just wait in the forest" Scourge muttered.

Later, the class was walking in the forest with the teacher in front. Nebula so wanted to stay away from Scourge but Shadow is there by her side.

"Don't worry Nebby. I am with you" Shadow said, holding Nebula's hand gently. Nebula smiles at him but noticed he held her hand.

"Yes. I hope we find an amphibian or reptile together" Nebula said.

Scourge was checking after some frogs in a pond when he heard a snake hissing. He couldn't see it but when he gets a closer look at a rock, he could see the snake's tail; it was not a rattlesnake. He gets closer and sees the snake raising its head up, glaring at him while sticking its tongue out.

"WHOA!" Scourge was startled by the snake, "Shit! What the fuck is your problem?"

"HISSSSSS!" the snake hissed and slithers away from him. Scourge huffs in defeat and went to find some frogs.

Shadow and Nebula saw this and snickered quietly.

"I guess these animals don't like him that much" Nebula chuckled.

"Yup. Shall we keep looking?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah sure" Nebula nodded and they both walk to the river to see if there are animals there.

"Alright. Let's go searching" Nebula said and gets into the river, luckily she had her boots on to walk on the shore of the river. She crouches down to see if there are tadpoles or frogs.

She then saw something laying in the roots of an tree. It was a Northern Black Racer sleeping there. So Nebula had to sneak up to it without waking it up, "Alright, stay calm Nebula" She said quietly to herself. But when she takes one step she accidently stepped on a branch, waking the snake up, angering it. It lifts its head up and tries to bite her but she managed to grab the snake by the neck.

"Ha! Gotcha!" she smirked and walks up to Shadow, "This one is a Northern Black Racer"

"Good catch Nebula" Shadow said and they take a closer look at the pissed off snake, "Whoa, he's pissed off. That doesn't scare me" he chuckled.

"Me either, Shadow can you take a picture of me and the snake?" Nebula asked.

"Of course" Shadow held out his iPhone6 takes a picture of them, "Say cheese"

"Cheese!" Nebula said before Shadow took her picture again. Then Nebula takes a closer look at the picture and it was in great quality.

"Good picture. Now shall I let go of the snake?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, release it" Shadow said and they let the snake slither away.

"Damn, that is one pissed off snake" Nebula said.

"Yeah. Now what do we do?" Shadow asked.

"Let's tell the teacher what animal we found" Nebula said.

A while later after searching for snakes or frogs, everyone went back inside the school. They headed to the classroom to start writing about the snake they found.

"Do you still like dangerous things, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"Of course I do. I am born to be against danger around" Shadow said and continued doing his schoolwork.

Scourge was covered in some mud and dirt. Fiona wasn't happy with this and stays a few feet away from him due to him being dirty.

She had been finding a bull frog to which she is writing about while Scourge had found a salamander he wrote about.


	16. Shadow and Nebula

**06/24/16**

 **36 Reviews, 15 Favs, 15 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and his friends got out after school and heads to the factory for Shadow and Nebula to go into the game world. As they got inside the factory, they see Carl at the supercomputer.

"Hey, guys. Glad you came. All right, Shadow and Nebula. You're up" Carl said.

"So what level is it?" Shadow asked.

"You'll be surprised, Shads. I remember how you used to play Resident Evil games. Well, this level is gonna be a zombie level" Carl said. But that made Nebula gulped in fear but doesn't wanna show it to Shadow when she's in the game.

"This will be fun. Right, Nebs?" Shadow asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Definitely fun" Nebula said, but still a little scared.

"All right, head to the scanner tubes" Carl said.

Nebula and Shadow got inside of them as Carl prepare to virtualize them.

"Scanning: Shadow and Nebula. Virtualization!" The computer scans them into the game.

 **(Game World)**  
Shadow and Nebula appear as hedgehogs again and they're in the cemetery level. Nebula gulped in fear that she's not used to going in cemeteries.

"Right, weapons" Nebula said nervously.

"Yes. I would have this UZI" Shadow picks an UZI up from the ground and loads it. Nebula picked up a shotgun and racks it. She's getting a little scared about zombies popping out of nowhere any second.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"No. I'm not scared" Nebula lied to not embarrass herself. Then some gurgling and growling are heard from the cemetery and a rotten hand came out from the ground, "Whoa!" Nebula stepped aside.

"Shoot it!" Shadow said. Nebula pulled the trigger and fires at the zombies head to kill it.

"I wonder if we still got powers in this world. Let's see" Nebula held her hand out to produce an energy blast. She did fire an energy blast and it blew some of the zombies up, "Whoa!" Nebula saw this, then is about to fire again when a zombie grabs her from behind.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nebula screamed in horror and pushes the zombie against the tree. It was about to attack again when Shadow blew its head off by some bullets.

"That was close. But you are scared still?" Shadow asked her.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I'm scared of zombies. I just didn't want you to laugh. WHOA!" Nebula got dragged by a sliced off zombie with an upper body.

"I never laugh at such thing!" Shadow ran up and helps Nebula by firing at the zombie's arms but the undead arms are still grabbing Nebula's legs.

"AAAHH! GET IT OFF ME!" Nebula screamed. She pulls the zombie arms off her and throws them aside.

"Easy Nebula, remember it's not real" Shadow said.

"It feels real to me" Nebula said.

"Alright, but more are about to come" Shadow saw more zombies coming. He takes out a grenade to throw at them after pulling the pin.

"Oh, man. I hate zombies" Nebula gulped and fires her shotgun at them, "Oh, shit!" she see zombie dogs running, "Shadow, zombie dogs!"

"Hang on!" Shadow carries her bridal style and he ran in full speed to distract the zombie dogs from getting them.

Then the two turned and shoots them into their heads and their throats one by one.

"Man, I don't like killing animals but these dogs are zombies!" Nebula said. She and Shadow killed the last dogs and put their guns away. But more was about to come.

"Don't be afraid, Nebula! Remember, they're not real!" Carl said.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Nebula said while charging her energy blasts along with Shadow charging chaos spears. They both fire at the same time and jumps onto some zombies to destroy them.

"This used to be a nice grave yard!" Shadow stomps a zombie in the head and fires at another one.

"It's a cemetery, Shadow!" Nebula said and kicks the zombie dog in the gut.

"Oh" Shadow shrugs and is about to shoot at five zombies when a tank from Left 4 Dead appeared, "TAAAAANK!"

"Huh?" Nebula said.

"RAAAAAAAAARRRRH!" The tank roared and threw a rock at them but missed.

"Damn! What the hell is that thing?!" Nebula said.

"It's a tank from the Left 4 Dead games, or it just resembles it" Shadow said. The tank almost punches Shadow but he jumps aside, "It's got a large amount health too" he added.

"I guess we're gonna have to use our powers to beat this thing!" Nebula suggested.

"Definitely!" Shadow agreed with her.

They both jumped into the air and used their energy blasts at the tank. Then Shadow used his spindashing on it.

"INCOOOMING!" Nebula tackles the tank to let Shadow use his chaos control attack.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow fires a blast at the tank to finally kill it. It fell onto the ground while Shadow stands victorious with Nebula.

"Yeah, that was badass, Shadow!" Nebula said but still sad that she didn't fight the zombies bravely, "If only I could fight zombies like you"

"You don't have to be brave to fight them. I have a fear of loss" Shadow said, placing his hand on Nebula's shoulder.

"In other words, you're afraid to see someone die in front of you?" Nebula guessed.

"Yes" Shadow nodded. They then walked around in the cemetery to look after to see if there are more zombies. They found none and they're ready to head back home.  
"Okay, Carl. Send us back home" Nebula said.

Carl nodded and devirtualized them into reality into the scanner tubes.

 **(Real World)**

They appeared as humans again but Nebula looked like she was about to faint after seeing zombies.

"Man, I'm never fighting zombies in the game world again" she moaned.

"Okay. I understand now Nebula" Carl said.

"It gives me nightmares" Nebula shudders, "But I did my best in the game world with Shadow"

"You sure did Nebula. I'm proud of you" Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow" Nebula said, feeling warmth when Shadow held her close. Nebula accidently kissed him on the cheek. That made him blush from it.

"Awwww…. someone is in love" Rouge teased.

"Shut up" Shadow muttered.

"Oh sorry for that" Nebula blushed too.

"It's okay. I take that as a friendly kiss" Shadow said.

"Yup" Nebula agreed with him.


	17. Nebula and Scourge

**06/30/16**

 **37 Reviews, 16 Favs, 17 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's see what you got, Silvia" Scourge laughed at Silver. They were at gym class doing dodgeball. It wasn't gonna be easy for the good gang but Silver is very quick and sneaky at dodgeball.

"Oh, I'm always full of surprises, Scourge" Silver chuckled with a smirk.

He then kicks the ball into the vent and it went through the vent pipe and it shoots out from the pipe vent and Scourge screamed in panic when it approaches him.

"AAAHHH! Look out!" Scourge screamed.

But too late, he got hit by the ball and he held his head groaning in pain, "Hey!" Scourge glared.

"Never underestimate me" Silver said and they continue playing the dodgeball game.

"Hey, Jet! Sweet dreams!" Amy threw the ball hard at Jet.

"Missed me!" Jet dodges it and it accidently hits Knuckles in the head.

"OW! Hey! I am on your side!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sorry Knuckles!" Amy said.

"It's okay. But I'm out" Knuckles said and goes up to the bleachers. Sonic was running alongside Sally, his former girlfriend.

"Ha! Try to get me Sonic!" She taunted him.

"Haha, very funny" Sonic rolled his eyes and threw the ball hard towards her.

"UGGGH!" Sally fell to the floor.

"Sorry Sal" Sonic said and continues the play.

"Ouch. Always a good dodgeball player" Sally muttered.

 **xxx**

A while later after school was over, the gang heads to the game factory. But something didn't feel right. Nebula smelled something fishy around here and she did not like it.

"What's up Nebby?" came Scourge's voice, he came out with a wide grin.

"What do you want?!" Carl asked angrily.

"I just wanna try out the new game of yours. I wanna fight Nebula in a fight arena in the game" Scourge said.

"No way. Ain't gonna happen!" Nebula shouted, shaking her head.

"Or I'll tell everyone about your zombie phobia in school. So that's the deal" Scourge said.

"You're blackmailing me?! I hate blackmail!" Nebula yelled.

"Either you battle me in the game or I tell your fear of zombies" Scourge warned. Nebula looks at both Scourge and Carl sweating a bit and then spoke.

"Okay. I challenge you in Virtua Fighter 5 style!" Nebula said, "And I'm so gonna kick your ass so hard to Hell!"

"Bring it" Scourge smirked.

Later, Carl made a green version of Sonic with leather jacket with flames, black and green shoes and two scars.

"You are so gonna lose, pervert. And I hope you stay the hell away from me" Nebula growled angrily in Scourge's face.

"We'll see" Scourge said to her. They get to the scanner tubes to get virtualized into an arena level.

 **(Game World)**  
Scourge and Nebula appeared in a fight arena of Virtua Fighter 5 game. Sarah Bryant's aurora scene. Scourge appeared almost like Sonic except he's green.

"Hope you get your ass kicked!" Nebula said.

"Bring it on babe!" Scourge cracks his knuckles.

"ROUND ONE! GO!" The announcer said. Nebula did a butterfly kick at Scourge.

He countered with an X-block and he used a left hook at Nebula. He then jumps up and gives her a hard kick at her.

"URRRGH!" Nebula held her gut where Scourge kicked her. She also lost some of her health. She then recovered and crouches down to do a very hard uppercut at Scourge and then elbow-strikes him. After that she grabs him and threw him over her.

"WHOA! That was not cool!" Scourge complained.

"Oh it is. Come to Nebby!" Nebula taunts him. Scourge cracks his neck and backflips for another attack, he then ran forward. Nebula jumps up and kicks him in the back.

Scourge crashes hard onto the ground losing much health by the impact.

"Nebula wins! Round 2. GO!" The announcer said, their health bar is filled with health again while the two got back up.

"Haha! I'm still kicking your ass!" Nebula smirked.

"I don't think so! HYAAAAAAAAH!" Scourge ran at Nebula but missed, she then punches him hard and he punches back.

Nebula dodges and climbs up onto his shoulders and makes a back kick at his head before landning on the other side.

"OW!" Scourge grunted. He then jumps up into the air and strikes Nebula. She fell onto the ground but kips back up, grabbing his wrists to then spin him around her head before throwing him.

"Kabooyah!" Nebula taunts him.

"Prepare for this one Babe!" Scourge said and tries another attack.

"For the last time! I am not your babe!" Nebula ran up to him and kicked his crotch hard.

"Owwwwwwwww!" Scourge's voice was high-pitched after being hit in the crotch really hard.

"That's what you get for opening your big damn mouth" Nebula chuckled with a grin.

"You motherhubber!" Scourge groaned. He then holds his hands together and strikes Nebula again, reducing her health to half. His health was 3/4.

"Grrrrr! You are so gonna get it, asshole!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple and fights roughly. Then she made a hard blow at him.

"K.O! WINNER NEBULA!" The announcer for the round said.

Then the two are virtualized into real world.

 **(Real World)**

Scourge was still hurt from the game. But it was not done yet as Carl goes up to him and grabs him by his cyborg hand.

"I warn you little man. If you continue to harass Nebula again I'll give you the most unpleasant arm wrestling in your life" Carl growled lowly.

"Won't happen again" Scourge gulped.

"That's a good boy" Nebula chuckled evilly. Scourge leaves the game hall while Nebula and the others watched.

"That's a good fight you pulled" Shadow said.

"Thanks" Nebula smirked, "Well, let's get some rest, guys. Tomorrow we'll see who goes in the game world"

"I guess I'll go" Amy said, holding her hand up.

"Then it's decided. Who will be your partner?" Carl asked.

Amy goes up to Sonic, "Him"

"Alright. I'll go with her" Sonic said, holding Amy close, "Hope you're ready for tomorrow, Ames"

"I am always, Sonikku" Amy said Sonic's nickname.

"Hehehe… Ames" Sonic chuckled


	18. Sonic and Amy

**07/06/16**

 **38 Reviews, 16 Favs, 16 Followers**

* * *

The next day was Sonic and Amy's turn to go into the game world again. As partners. This time they were going into much harder level, they were going to be in a large cave filled with dangers and monsters.

"Sonikku, if I get stuck, help me" Amy said to Sonic while heading to the scanner tubes.

"Yeah sure, you too" Sonic said. The scanner tubes closed up and the computer scans them.

 **(Dark Cave level)**

The two appeared in their hedgehog forms and they saw the cave looked very spooky, full of spider webs, slime and scary noises were heard.

"Where the hell are we?" Amy asked.

 _ **"You two are right now in the Dark Cave. In there you might face goblins like those in Hobbit. And, uh, there is no Goblin Town in there too"**_ Carl said.

"I never watched that movie before" Sonic said.

 _ **"I have. And the song was like 'Down down down in Goblin toooooown"**_ Carl said, singing a verse from the song.

"I would like hearing that song from the movie, but not from you. No offense" Sonic said.

 _ **"It's okay. Just play"**_ Carl said. Sonic and Amy nods and they walked through the cave, even helping each other to climb up or they just jump up on cliffs.

"Man, it's been a while from mountain climbing" Amy said.

"It's alright. We can make this out; remember when we climbed as kids?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, when I were about to fall, you saved me by holding my hand" Amy said, "It's like doing rock climbing than climbing on mountains for real"

"Yeah" Sonic nodded, when they came up they saw a tunnel with a glow at the end. They both get closer and unknown to them, goblins were sneaking up near them and before they could react, the goblins jump on them and chain them.

"HEY! URRRGH! I can't move!" Sonic struggled to get out from the chains.

"Let us go!" Amy yelled, but the slimy short goblins just laughed and forced them forward into the tunnel with their spears. When they came to the end of the tunnel, they saw a lot of bridges made of logs and boards, small shacks where some Goblin guards were watching from and some were hitting on the drums as the hedgehogs got in.

"Man, this place is huge" Sonic said.

"And creepy as hell" Amy said.

They saw the boss of the goblins, it sure looked like Eggman but more Goblin-like having warty skin and different clothing, leather-like.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hedgehogs!" Goblin-Eggman laughed at seeing them.

"Ewwwww. You look like a pig than an egg now!" Sonic got disgusted.

"WHAT?!" Eggman asked angrily.

"Oh, I forgot something. I can spin-dash!" Sonic grinned, using his quills to spin around to break the chains, he bashed at Eggman's tummy to send him back onto his throne. He then frees Amy too.

"Let's fight them!" Sonic said as Amy pulls out her hammer. There came bigger goblins that looked tough and seemed to have armored skin. Sonic then charged at them with his spin-dash but when he hits them many times they still stand.

"What the?! This is a hard level!" Sonic said.

"We can't give up, Sonic! We need find its weakness!" Amy said.

"What?! To keep kicking their butts?!" Sonic asked.

"No, somewhere else!" Amy screamed, she bashed her hammer at some goblins but it came one after another, "GAAAH! KEEP COMING! I can do this all day!" Amy yelled.

Sonic made a blue tornado to throw some rocks at the larger goblins. When he stopped he looked up to see a huge cauldron of molten gold. He got an idea.

"Sonic, don't just stand there!" Amy said.

"Ames, can I borrow your hammer for a just a sec?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure" Amy tossed her hammer to him. He grabs it and jumps up to the cauldron while the goblins tried to reach him.

"Okay here goes nothing!" Sonic said and began smashing the supports to the cauldron, drops of the molten gold began running down the cauldron, so he has to dodge in time.

"Amy, watch out, here it comes!" He signaled.

"What?!" Amy didn't quite hear him. But soon she realized that Sonic is about to pour the molten gold onto the goblins. It flows down the ladders and platforms while Sonic runs down to grab Amy. The goblins get covered in the warm gold. Eggman then started get freaked out that his army is getting defeated and his gold running out.

"MY GOOOOOLD!" Eggman screamed.

"I could call this as my trophy" Sonic chuckled.

"Grrrr! I'll get you next time, you rats!" Eggman screamed.

"You'll see Eggman! Good night you greedy goblin egg!" Amy ran up to him and whacks him with her hammer.

Sonic exhales sharply but how painful the hit was that Amy did to Eggman, "Ouch"

"He's not real Sonikku" Amy said, walking up to Sonic with her hammer over her shoulder.

"I know, I know. Sometimes it just comes out of my mouth" Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonikku. I don't know what came through me" Amy looks down with her ears down in shame.

"It's okay Ames. You just let your anger out. It happens to anyone. It's not like you were very un-Amy there" Sonic said.

"I know" Amy said.

 _ **"Ready to come home, guys?"** _ Carl said.

"Yeah sure" Sonic gave thumbs up.

 **(Real World)**

They were both virtualized into real world and they got out of the scanner tubes. They hugged each other.

"You did well both of you. You were able to figure out how to defeat those tough goblins by pouring Goblin Eggman's molten gold onto them" Carl said, he then smiled at the two still holding each other after the hug. Amy and Sonic's pupils shrunk as they realize they were pretty close to each other so they pulled away from the hug.

"Pretend you guys didn't see that" Sonic blushed.

"Anyways, who's next for tomorrow?" Carl asked.

"How about me and Nebula?" Silver asked.

"Very well. You are going to be in a very special zone both of you" Carl said.

"Really? Is it cool?" Nebula asked, "No zombies this time?"

"Yes. But this time, dinosaur world" Carl said.

"Please no Giganotosaurus chasing us" Silver said.

"It will be" Carl said.


	19. Silver and Nebula

**07/12/16**

 **39 Reviews, 16 Favs, 16 Followers**

* * *

Silver and Nebula were skateboarding their way to the game factory. Their friends are waiting for them since they got out of school. As for Silver he was glad to get away from those annoying girls wanting to play with his long hair.

"At last I'm away from the crazy girls, Nebula. Now let's play the game like friends. I hope your boyfriend Shadow gets impressed by you" Silver said.

"He's not my boyfriend….yet" Nebula said.

"He loves you I can tell" Silver grinned widely.

"Don't give me that look, Silver" Nebula said, "Now let's stay focus and get to the factory" she said and skateboards.

"Fine. But still, I think you and Shadow are a great couple. You know I'm right" Silver chuckled.

"Ha ha….very funny" Nebula rolled her eyes.

Then they arrived at the laboratory, ready to get into the dino level of the game.

"Alright you two. Be ready for some dino action" Carl said.

"Hell yeah!" Nebula smirked.

"Yes!" Silver smiled and they both headed to the scanner tubes to get virtualized. Carl turned the computer on and they were scanned into the game.

 **(Dino world)**

Nebula and Silver were transported into what appears to be middle Cretaceous time. Almost like the rainforest in Costa Rica.

"Wow, the jungle looks just like the rainforest in Costa Rica" Nebula said.

"Yep, it sure does. And I love Jurassic Park and Jurassic World" Silver said. They walked down the forest to see a herd of Argentinosaurus, one of the largest dinosaurs ever to live.

"Wow. But I'm always not sure what scientists think the dinosaurs really looked like when they went extinct" Nebula said.

"Well based on the skeletons the large sauropods may have scaly skin and these might have some bumps on the back. But some say that some carnivore dinosaurs had feathers since birds came from them" Silver said.

"Like the Giganotosaurus or the T-rex?" Nebula guessed.

"Maybe. But T-rex did not live in the middle of Cretaceous. In this time line in the game Giganotosaurus is around here I guess" Silver said.

"Those things are like 40 to 50 ft. tall" Nebula said.

"But they have no good front sight" Silver said.

"Cool. Then it can't see so good forward at us" Nebula said Then they heard a roar in the distance and rumbling among the trees.

"Oh, shit. Dinosaur stampede!" Silver said, feeling the ground vibrating.

"Watch out!" Nebula tackled Silver to the side from the stampede coming close. Loud footsteps running by them.

"Whoa, god almighty! Look at the herd!" Nebula said, getting back up.

"But what are they running from?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. But we got to get into the thick trees! Dinosaur predators can't possibly run through thick trees!" Nebula suggested.

"Good idea! Run!" Silver said. They both ran to the large thick trees and climbs up on them. They saw who is causing the stampede, it was a pack of Giganotosaurus. Their razor sharp teeth were flashing as they chased after the herbivore dinosaurs. Nebula saw that one was heading towards the smaller Argentinosaurus.

"Oh no you don't!" Nebula flew faster towards the small Argentinosaurus. The giganotosaurus open its mouth to bite at both Nebula and the argentinosaurus but missed.

"Go! Run!" Nebula yelled at the long necked dinosaur while she glares at the Giganotosaurus, "What's the matter big boy? Did I make you lose your lunch?!" she taunts, "Try my snack of smack!" she threw her energy blast.

"SKREEEEEEEERRRRR!" The giganotosaurus grunts in pain and caused it to fall over.

Silver was in the air chased by some pterosaurs who thinks his forelocks are prey, "You beasts fly like angry bats!"

"KRAAAAAAAAHHH!" A pterosaur bites Silver in the tail.

"YEEEEOOOOOOW!" Silver screamed, "Yo! That's it! You made me angry! Bite on this!" He then fires a physic blast at the pterosaur and dives down in the air near the stampede to see if Nebula is still there, she was trying to keep the predators away.

Then a 24 feet Giganotosaurus tries to eat Nebula but she grabs it by its teeth and struggled. It kept pushing at her to get free and Nebula tried to keep her grip until she threw it aside.

"Sheesh. It's strong!" Nebula panted out after using much of her strength.

"YOU WANT ME! Come and get me!" Silver calls for the pterosaurs to chase him. They all followed him into the sky and when they came up Silver flies to the river. He turns around and used a shockwave to send them into the lake.

"Yeah! See if you can swim instead of flying!" Silver taunts them.

He then flew back at were Nebula were, the stampede was now gone. All the Giganotosaurus has ran away after getting defeated by Nebula.

"Yeah, that's right! Run! Because you can't punch me with those short arms!" Nebula yelled.

"Nebula, are you okay?" Silver landed near Nebula.

"I'm fine. Just feeling warmed up" She said.

 _ **"Impressive Nebula and Silver. You both beat Giganotosaurs and Pterosaurs. Now it's time I put in Deinonychus, a relative to Velociraptor"**_ Carl said.

Then a pack of Deinonychus appeared and they had color-full feathers on their heads, spines and tails.

"So they are birdy now?!" Silver asked.

"Since they are close to birds" Nebula said.

"CRAWWWWR!" the deinonychus cawed and exposes its teeth.

"Whoa! Jeez! This dinosaur has a really big attitude!" Silver said.

"Get ready Silver!" Nebula charges her energy blasts in her hands. As she was about to fire, the raptors ran at them.

Nebula then fires her energy blast at one raptor, rendering it bald without feathers on its head.

"AAAAARRRRRH!"

"That's a new look for you" Silver chuckled.

"RAAAAAARRRGH!" the deinonychus snarled and ran at the two with its comrades, pinning Nebula down and tries to bite her.

"Whoa! Hey, get off of me! I'm not your chew toy!" Nebula kicked the dinosaur off.

Silver was between two deinonychus and grins, he jumps up and lands on one of the raptors, "YEEEEEHAAAA!" Silver began riding it and forces it to attack its own comrades.

Nebula lifts a deinonychus over her head and spins it around until it goes rapidly, "Hell yeah! I always wanted to do this!" She then threw it roughly into a tree and watches Silver fight, she decided to help him now.

"Silver! Let's try the wind of Twister!" Nebula said.

"Yeah sure!" Silver got away from the raptors and the two hedgehogs began flying around the deinonychus pack to create a twister.

The force of the twister caused the pack to be send away into the lake, were they crash into one by one. Silver and Nebula then stops using the twister move.

"Oh, yeah! We're badass fighters!" Silver said.

"Yeah. We kicked dino butts in the game!" Nebula high-fives with him.

Then Carl appeared on a hologram, _**"Impressive Nebula and Silver"**_ Carl said.

"Thanks, Carl. I think we did enough. Can you send us back to the real world?" Nebula said.

" _ **Yeah sure"**_ Carl nodded and virtualize them into real world.

 **(Real World)**

The two appeared as humans again and they stepped out of the scanners.

"I wish I can do that twister move again in the real world" Silver said.

"Yeah it was fun doing it" Nebula agreed.

"Alright. Now I suppose Rouge and Hex are next. What type of level do you two expect?" Carl said.

"Hmm….something like a place of Egypt. The pyramids, the sphinx, and maybe Karnak" Hex said.

"Alright. But now, ehem, no more tricks from your 'you know' thingy" Carl blushed at last time Hex played.

"Calm down, Carl. I said it was a booby trap. It's like if I had to put my hands up in surrender, the bad guy would have to check everything on me. So if the bad guy puts his hand in my chest, out goes the booby trap trick" Hex said with her arms crossed.

"She's got a point there, Carl" Rouge said.

"Well too literally. Anyways, we'll continue this tomorrow. I gotta get some good night sleep" Carl said.

"Okay then dude. Well let's go home" Rouge said, joining Hex and the others to head back home.


	20. Rouge and Hex

**07/21/16**

 **40 Reviews, 16 Favs, 16 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Right after school was done, Espio was quick to get to the game factory before his friends arrived. He snuck in the lab and saw no sign of Carl. He sighs in relief and does his sneaky ninja skills to quietly find the device that Carl made for his science project last year.

"There she is" he smirked and puts the apple on the device and activates it. It turned on and the laser zapped on the apple to make it grow big to the size of a basketball, "Now that's what I'm talking about" he grabs the big sized apple and about to take a bite when he heard someone tapping its foot behind him, "Crap" he was busted and turns around to face Carl, "Apple?" Espio chuckled nervously.

"My molecular reconstructer device is a cutting edge scientific tool. Not a fast growth sized food maker" Carl said but decides to let Espio enjoy his big sized apple, "Just please don't ever do that again"

"Okay then. But thanks for letting me keep this apple. It's delicious" Espio said with some chunks of apple in his mouth.

Carl sighs and gets to his chair, "I'm guessing you did a ninja sneak move, huh?"

"Yeah I did. I came right before the others this time, dude" Espio said. Carl chuckled and then spins his chair to face the computer.

A while later, the gang arrived in but didn't realize that Espio beat them to it.

"You arrived first?" Hex asked Espio who nods.

"Yes and now it is time for you and Rouge to get into the game world" Espio said.

"Yup. But I have one thing to say, I fear mummies. They look very scary if they are alive" Hex shudders.

"Hey, the Cleo de Nile doll that you have is a mummy" Rouge said.

"I know but she's not fully wrapped in a lot of bandages. She's not that scary for a mummy" Hex said.

"Then I shall make the mummies in the game like Cleo" Carl said.

"No, no, no! Just regular mummies. I'll try my best to fight them" Hex said.

"Okay then. Now get ready girls" Carl points at the scanner tubes. Rouge and Hex nodded and gets to the tubes to be virtualized into the game.

 **(Game World)**  
Rouge and Hex as animal mobians appeared in the game world of Egypt. It sure was scorching hot for Rouge.

"Phew. I better flap my wings" Rouge said, she then flapped the wings on her back to cool herself down. Hex wasn't feeling any heat since as a cobra she's coldblooded.

"Yup, that's why I moved to Station Square because I couldn't stand the heat wave in Egypt" Hex said.

"I see. But I'm already tanned" Rouge said. Hex shook her head smiling and then sees the Pyramids of Giza.

"The Pyramids of Giza. I so missed you so much" Hex said.

"Let's go, Hex" Rouge said, flying above Hex while Hex prepared to glide fly through the air.

As they flew, they tried to not get dizzy by the heat despite it being a game world.

"I hope there's treasure in the pyramids" Rouge chuckled.

"Yeah. If the treasure was real we would be richer than anyone else" Hex said.

"We? I am the one who's most interested in jewels and treasures" Rouge said.

"Rouge, don't get greedy now" Hex said with a bit of anger.

"The treasure will be mine!" Rouge dives down fast.

"No! MINE!" Hex glide flies down after her. The two girls began racing after each other.

 _ **"Ladies! Focus now!"**_ Carl said.

"Okay okay!" Both the girls shouted. But little they knew they were about to crash into the sand near the Sphinx, "WHOOOOAAAAAAHOOAAAAAA!" The girls crashed into the sand. Rouge got up first and dusts the sand off herself and then helped up Hex, "You're alright?" Rouge asked Hex.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Hex said.

"Okay let's get the treasure or Eggman will have it before us" Rouge said.

"Yes. Let's go" Hex walks with Rouge to the pyramids.

"Eww…..I hate spider webs" Rouge shudders.

"Just go man" Hex shook her head. The two continued to walk in the maze noting some Egyptian hieroglyphs on the walls.

"I can't read these writings" Rouge said.

"I would love to read them but we need to focus on the treasure" Hex said. They came through a chamber full of Osiris, Horus and Anubis statues. Hex took a torch and ignites it by a match. She took a closer look at a Horus statue.

"Heh, reminds me of Jet as a hawk in the game last time" Rouge said.

"Indeed. And I know Horus is the god of the sky, hunting and war" Hex said, "Osiris is the god of transition, resurrection, and regeneration. Anubis is the god of afterlife" She continued.

"That's good to hear" Rouge said as they continued to walk through the tunnels. Little they know that they were followed.

"Wait, stop. I hear something" Rouge's bat ears were twitching.

"No, but I feel vibrations on my feet" Hex said.

They turned around to see some Anubis statues moving at them with spears in their hands along with some Horus statues.

"Oh, my Ra! I think we woke them up" Hex gasped.

"Then it's time to kick some butts!" Rouge smirk and makes her screwkick move at one of the statues.

Hex spits out powerful laser venom from her fangs at the Anubis.

"COME AND GET ME!" Rouge taunts the Horus statues and flew above them. They tried to poke her with their spears only for Rouge to grab one of the spears. She took the spear and uses so much strength to smash the heads off the Horus statues. As a result, their bodies crumble.

"Watch your step" Hex casts a bad luck jinx on the floor near Anubis.

The floor then starts to shake and fall apart as the Anubis statues fell into the floor. Rouge and Hex looked down at them and pants out.

"Looks like we won, Rouge" Hex said.

"Not yet. We got to go to the treasure" Rouge said, pointing at a tunnel where a golden shine is visible.

They go to the direction where the shine comes from and when they arrived, they saw a golden Sarcophagus and jewelry around it.

"Ohhhhh shiny!" they both said.

 _ **"Uhhh….ladies? The treasure is not real and it can't be virtualized into our world"**_ Carl said.

"Oh right of course" Rouge snapped out of it, she then goes to the sarcophagus and opens it. Hex looked away if the mummy is hideous.

Then she opens one eye and she saw the bony looking mummy there, "AAAAAHH!" Hex jumped onto Rouge's arms, "I think I've seen enough! Get us out of here, Carl!"

 _ **"Alright then"**_ Carl scanned them back to reality to the scanner tubes.

 **(Real World)**

Hex and Rouge were humans again; Hex was a little frightened but manages to shake it off.

"Oh thank goodness" Hex said.

Then Espio appeared, holding out the enlarged apple, "Want a bite out of this?"

"No thanks but what the heck did you get that huge apple?" Hex asked Espio.

"From that Molecular Reconstructer device" Espio pointed at the device.

"Wow" Hex took a closer look at the device.

"I'd be careful with that. Don't touch it" Carl said.

"Okay. So what's the next level?" Hex asked.

"The jungle level and this time it's going to be me playing it. I haven't played the game for days" Carl said, "But, this time I go alone in the jungle" He added.

Nebula on the other hand was interested to join him in the jungle part, "Can I go with you?" She asked. But Carl shook his head no.

"Nope. This is a one-man mission" Carl said.

"Please! Please! Please! I love wild animals in jungles" Nebula used her cute pouty face and puppy eyes to beg.

"No!" Carl tried to resist.

"Pleeeeeease" Nebula continued, then Carl gets fed up and gives up.

"Fine, you'll come with me in the game. But, some cute animals are not as you think they are" he said.

"Like what? For that they'll have human brains which will make them stand on two legs and talk? I can handle that" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Surely. But we'll play tomorrow" Carl said.

"Okay then Lion Dude" Nebula said.


	21. Cyo and Nebula

**07/24/16**

 **41 Reviews, 17 Favs, 17 Followers**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Calm down, Carl. You know Nebula loves cute things so much. That's why she loves animals and extremely hates poachers. And by the way, last night was kinda funny for you to fall for Nebula's cute pouty face" Rouge chuckled with a smirk.

"Yeah so? I like any animals whenever they are cute or not" Carl sighs.

"Awww….. you feel embarrassed for falling for her trick" Rouge continued.

"Just this once. But next time it won't work on me" Carl said, getting to the molecular reconstructer to resize a tiny gummybear to a cat-sized one.

"And what animal are you gonna be in the game world?" she asked.

"A mobian lion that is a cyborg like me, only having different weapons in the right wrist and hand by pressing the red button. I got an alternate costume which he is not a cyborg but Masaai-clothed" Carl said.

"Ah, like the Lion King Broadway clothing style?" Rouge smirked.

"Mostly. I love lions too. You know Simba means Lion in Swahili" Carl said.

"No I didn't. Well let's see if you and Nebula can work as a team" Rouge said.

A while later; the gang arrived at the game factory and Nebula was really excited. Shadow chuckled at this.

"Okay Nebula. This level is about to find Eggman's secret hideout in the African jungle" Carl said, getting into one of the scanners while she did too.

"Awesome! It's like the movie The Lion King!" Nebula squealed.

"Like Pumbaa and Timon's jungle?" Carl guessed. Nebula nodded and then Carl signals to Amy to virtualize them.

"Scanning Nebula. Scanning Carl. Virtualization" the computer said.

 **(Game World)**

The two were scanned into the jungle in Africa and then appeared as Mobians. Carl was now a cyborg mobian lion with blue and grey armor, boots, fingerless glove and robotic right arm.

"Wow, you look awesome Carl!" Nebula looked at him.

"You can call me Cyo in the game" Carl said.

"Cyo the Cy-Lion?" Nebula said.

"Kinda sounds good. But the Lion works too. Now let's get ready Nebby" Carl or as he said Cyo jumps up to the trees by grabbing a vine, "One problem, I can't fly" he said.

"Does your boots have rocket boost or something?" Nebula asked.

"Let me check" Cyo looks under his boots and sees small rocket boosts, "Yes. I got rocket boosts. I give them a try" He activates them and he gets a temporarily jump boost.

"Wow. Now let's try to find Eggman's hideout" Nebula flew after him.

But as they flew through the jungle, Nebula saw something that caught her eye, a lake with hippos, forest elephants, an okapi and some monkeys.

"Wow, it's so amazing!" Nebula said.

She flew down to them to play with the monkeys. Cyo came after and gets to the hippos. Luckily he has programmed them in the game to act kind.

"They are just too cute, Cyo!" Nebula said, cradling a baby monkey in her arms.

"I know right. These hippos are cute when they are not aggressive" Cyo said. But as a lion, the animals began looking at Cyo. The elephants bowed to him nearby and so did the okapis, leopards, hippos, monkeys and other jungle animals, "They think I am King of the jungle" Cyo said. Then the elephants blow their trunks like trumpets.

"Yeah" Nebula said, "Huh?" her ears starts to twitch, "Do you hear something?"

"Yes. It's Dr. Eggman!" Cyo listened, it was indeed Eggman's gloating laughter. The African wild animals ran off in fright.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed like santa and breaks down the trees using a buzzsaw robot he's controlling, "GREETINGS YOU ANIMAL FILTHS!" Eggman shouted.

"Eggman! Don't you dare touch this jungle!" Cyo shouted and turn his arm into a laser gun.

"You and that hedgehog girl are no match for this machine! So you both will die with the jungle!" Eggman said. This made Nebula angry that Eggman will kill innocent animals, even if they are not real.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple, filled with so much rage.

"Nebula. Calm down!" Cyo turned to see Nebula getting angry.

"DON'T TOUCH THE ANIMALS!" Nebula charged at Eggman's buzzsaw robot.

 _ **"Like I said, Cyo. Nebula cares for animals a lot"**_ Rouge's voice said.

"I know. So do I" Cyo said and fires at Eggman's robot, but the lasers had very little effect on it.

"HAH! This robot is very Laserproof" Eggman cackled and tries to cut Cyo with the buzzsaw arm. Cyo then pressed the button and switches to his normal robotic hand.

"Alright. I guess I have no choice!" Cyo said, he inhales deeply. Eggman then got confused what Cyo is trying to do.

"What's this?!" Eggman asked.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Cyo roared out very loudly, about 8 miles away it could be heard.

"Whoa!" Nebula jumps off the buzzsaw robot.

Eggman became very startled by this loud roar he held for his ears. Cyo stops roaring and wipes his muzzle clean, "Your ears bleeding fat man?" Cyo taunts Eggman.

"Or you hearing your ears ringing inside your tiny brain?" Nebula taunts at Eggman too.

"YOU! SHUT UP!" Eggman yelled and activates missiles at the two. Cyo and Nebula gets up on a tree to try figure out a weak spot on the robot.

"This is gonna be way too hard to beat his mighty robot! We need find its weak spot" Nebula said.

"Robots are weak to water. We need to find water somewhere around this jungle" Cyo said.

Nebula looks around and then thought about the lake the animals were at. She then got an idea.

"Cyo, I think I got a plan. We need to get Eggman's giant robot into the lake" Nebula said.

"And how are gonna do that when its miles away from here?" Cyo asked.

"By bringing the elephants to tackle it while you use your weapons in your arm to try disable the buzzsaw arms on the robot. I'll try to get the elephants here" Nebula said quietly.

"Nebula. You are a genius!" Cyo smiled. Then the giant robot's buzzsaw slices off the branch the two were standing at, "GET THE ELEPHANTS!" Cyo shouted.

"Got it!" Nebula flew to where the elephants ran away when Eggman arrived. Cyo then pressed the button on his arm and his mechanical hand turns into a bigger laser gun. He then racks it like a shotgun, "Come and get me! I still have nine lives!"

"Okay then you kitty!" Eggman began using his robot's buzzsaws and missiles to try to hurt Cyo.

"WHOA!" Cyo almost got his head sliced off but dodges, he then fires a big shot at one of the mechanical arms, blowing off the saw, "DO NOT CALL ME KITTY!"

"Oh I won't!" Eggman grinned. Cyo then leaps up and fires at some of the missiles coming, destroying them one by one.

With Nebula, she was riding on the matriarch in the elephant herd to support Cyo in combat, "Help our cyborg lion friend, the King of the Jungle!" she said.

The elephants trumpets for yes and they kept running until they saw Cyo firing lasers at Eggman's robot.

"Now!" Cyo signaled and the elephants tackles the huge robot.

"Okay, guys. Fire in the hole!" Nebula tells the elephants to shoot water from their trunks.

The elephants did as they were told and sprayed a large amount of water from their trunks at Eggman's robot, causing it to malfunction and shut down.

"Good job Nebula!" Cyo gave thumbs up to Nebula.

"Thanks Carl Cyo!" Nebula thumbs up too. Then Cyo jumps up to the cockpit Eggman was at and tore off the glass dome.

"Alright Eggman, your time is up!" Cyo said to him and throws him to Nebula.

"Into the bath, Eggy!" Nebula threw Eggman into a river 500 meters away.

Cyo then goes up to Nebula, "Alright Amy, virtualize us out!" Cyo said.

 **(Real World)**  
Cyo and Nebula were in the scanner tubes, back as humans and walks out of the tubes.

"Phew. Now that was fun playing as Cyo" Carl said, taking on his real name now.

"Yeah. We did good team work" Nebula said.

"Yep. Without your help I would have lost" Carl said, he then eyed the giant gummy bear he made by the molecular reconstructer, "And this gummy bear is your reward for helping me"

"This cat-sized gummy bear?" Nebula asked.

"Yup. But you can share it with your boyfriend Shadow" Carl smirked.

"He's just a friend, Carl" Nebula rolled her eyes but gladly shares it with Shadow.

"Well it was fun watching you play. But who's next or is everyone done playing for now?" Shadow asked.

"Eh, we'll see who goes again for tomorrow. Right now I'm tired" Carl yawned.

"You're right. Let's go guys" Shadow said. He walked alongside Nebula on the way home with the others. Nebula could feel her heart beating by simply looking at Shadow.


	22. Venice and Avani

**07/29/16**

 **42 Reviews, 17 Favs, 17 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day goes from morning to noon and the gang already finished their last class at school. But that's not all; Silver's brother Venice and Blaze's cousin Avani from the Station Square Archeology College are invited to come to the game factory. Venice appears to be a bit like his brother Silver except he has blue eyes and speaks with an Italian accent. Avani is from Siberia and speaks with a deep Russian accent; she moved here during graduation and starts a new life and goes to college with her boyfriend Venice.

"Alright bro, how do you feel that you and Avani are gonna play the game?" Silver asked Venice.

"I would say I feel awesome. A.k.a. eccezionale!" Venice said.

"Uhh….English please" Carl didn't understand what Venice said.

"I said awesome!" Venice said cheerfully.

"Okay. Well, you and Avani are going to be at the Ancient Roman Colosseum. But be warned; there will be undead gladiator skeletons" Carl said.

"Oh okay. I know that in the arena people were thrown to the predator animals for lunch" Venice said.

"And speaking of animals, I wonder what animal we'll be in the game world" Avani said.

"I was an anthro hedgehog" Silver said.

"I'll be one similar to you, but with yellow chest fur and blue eyes" Venice said.

"I'll be a blue snow leopard" Avani said.

"Okay then. Give me a moment to design your characters" Carl sat on his chair and began working on the characters. The group waited patiently for him to be done. That until he said "Done!"

"Oh yes!" Avani and Venice cheered at the same time, they ran to the scanner tubes to be virtualized into the game world.

"Scanning Venice. Scanning Avani. Virtualization" the computer said as it virtualized them to the game world.

 **(Game World)**  
Venice and Avani appeared as mobian animals. Venice had a similar appearance with Silver but has black boots with red and grey, golden buttons, yellow-orange chest fur and blue eyes. Avani was a blue mobian snow leopard with light purple hair, blue eyes, bright blue spots, purple t-shirt, black pants, winter-boots with shiny blue stripe as well as wristbands. She also had a ponytail like her human self.

"Eto kruto!" Avani said in Russian, 'This is cool!'.

"Aw, you look kinda cute Avani. Well, what's our abilities?" Venice asked Carl.

 _ **"You have same powers like Silver and you Avani got ice based powers"**_ Carl tells them.

"Awesome! I'm like Elsa from the movie Frozen!" Avani said.

 _ **"Yep. Let's see if they are useful in this arena"**_ Carl said as the gates in the arena opened, revealing undead skeleton gladiator warriors.

"Uh oh. Skeleton gladiators" Venice said.

"FIGHT!" A roman Eggman commanded the skeleton warriors to attack the two. The gladiator skeletons charged at the two mobians with their swords and spears.

"Come on, bonies! You'll fall apart!" Venice chuckled with a smirk and used his psychic blast at them.

The gladiators were shattered apart but some of them put themselves back to place. Venice was shocked when few of them build themselves up. But Avani used her ice powers to freeze them before they could. Then the other gates open and out came skeleton gladiators on skeleton horses.

"NEEEEEEIGH!"

"Didn't see that coming" Avani said.

"Look out!" Venice tackled her down to dodge the spears that were being thrown by the skeletal gladiators.

"Thanks. Now let's take care of these bone heads!" Avani got up changing some snow in her hands. The gladiators came running at her and as they were about to strike, Avani made a spike club of ice to strike them, each time it broke apart so she has to change strategy. Venice flew up and used his telekinesis to grab some skeletons to crush them.

Then Avani stomps her foot onto the ground to freeze it and she began skating around the gladiator skeletons before making a snow storm around them, "Yeah, just like from the Himalayas!" she smirked.

"Avani look out!" Venice pushed her aside before a skeleton gladiator could cut her head off.

Venice used his physic blasts to send the gladiator skeletons into the walls twice. He then lifts a pillar with his telekinesis, "Sweet dreams, boneheads!" he smashed the pillar on them.

Then they saw the skeleton horses coming at them and Venice then stands prepared with Avani at his side, "I don't like beating horses but these don't have flesh" he said. He sees the spear arrow and got an idea.

"What's your idea Venice?" Avani asked.

"Watch this" Venice said and lifts the spear arrow, targeting the horses.

He then forces the arrow spear into the air and it flies rapidly around the skeleton horses until it goes all the way through them, destroying their bones from the inside.

"BRING THE LION OUT!" Eggman shouted to his minions and they opened the gates to reveal a feral lion who growls viciously.

"Uh oh!" Venice's eyes widen, "Nice kitty" he slowly backs away.

The lion growls viciously and it pounces onto Venice but got pushed by his physic blast, it didn't hurt him and it keeps trying to attack him. Avani then makes the ground icy again and the lion slips, "Perhaps you're just clumsy, big boy" she chuckled.

But then, some skeleton gladiators appeared at the bleachers and threw spears at the two one by one except for the lion.

"AH! WHOA! Watch out!" Venice screamed when a spear almost hits him. Then the gladiators disappeared, allowing the lion to take care of the rest. It kept trying to pounce at Avani at least 6 times until she threw a large snow ball at it.

The lion then retreats into its gate when the gladiator skeletons reappears and throws spears at them again one by one. Then one spear almost hit Avani but she grabs it and froze it, shattering it into ice cubes.

"Sheesh! You gladiators need to chill out!" Avani yelled at them. She then fires an ice beam at some of them while Venice sends some psychic blasts to shatter them.

"Oh, man! Here comes that lion again!" Venice saw the gate opening up again and the lion growls. It then tries to pounce at him and even trying to claw him.

"STAY AWAY!" Venice screamed.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman laughed from his balcony watching them. Then Venice turned to lift the lion with his telekinesis, "Hey, fat doofus! Play your kitty cat!" he tossed the lion towards Eggman.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed as he is chased by the lion, who views him as a pile of meat to eat.

"Yeah, get that fat guy!" Avani yelled.

 _ **"Good job you two"** _ Carl's voice appeared.

"Thank you signore Carl" Venice said and bows to him.

 _ **"I take that as Mister Carl"**_ Carl said.

"Yup. Beam us out please" Venice said, Carl nodded and scanned them back to reality.

 **(Real World)**  
Venice and Avani are back to humans again and walks out of the scanner tubes.

"That was fun!" Avani said and walks to Venice.

"Yeah. I hope this game would boom on the market" Venice said.

"Speaking about the game, I got an idea for more to join it again" Amy said.

"And how would that be?" Nebula asked.

"I'll explain later" Amy said, "But we'll do this tomorrow"

"Sure thing" Nebula smiled.

"Well, it was fun bringing you and Avani here. I hope you enjoyed playing it" Carl said.

"I can think of playing it again when it comes to arcade halls" Venice said.

"Same too. Well, it was fun. Now we're gonna head home and sleep" Avani said.

"Okay. Good night everybody" Carl said. When everybody went out, Amy was walking with Sonic at her side.


	23. Prank on Scourge and Jet

**08/03/16**

 **43 Reviews, 18 Favs, 18 Followers**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Amy already explained the plan to Nebula about luring Jet and Scourge to Carl's game factory.

"Okay. I hope this does not bother our friends if we try a seduction act on Jet and Scourge" Nebula said a little concerned.

"Same too. Even though I don't like it but it's the only way to get those two jerks to come with us" Amy said.

"Okay let's get started" Nebula gulped.

Soon they see Jet and Scourge have a talk together.

"And so then I won against the best skater in the ramps. He cried out for mommy when he fell" Jet laughed.

"Aw, run home to mama I would say. Say I would so look at Nebula now" Scourge said.

"Oh really Scourgey? I am here" Nebula said and walks up to him seductively.

"Oh Nebula, so you like me now?" Scourge asked.

"Well I got an idea, How about you and Jet come with me and Amy to play virtual reality with the Oculus Rift headset?" Nebula asked him.

"Uh yeah. Can't wait to play that" Jet said.

"It will be fun Jeffery Jet" Amy said.

"Just call me Jet" Jet said.

"Whatever you say, dude" Amy smirked seductively.

"And what type of game now?" Scourge asked.

"A surprise it is" Nebula said and took Scourge's arm as she and Amy walked with the two.

They arrived at Carl's Factory to get to the game room were a set of Oculus Rift set was placed.

"Okay let's get started. Select the game Carl" Nebula said.

"Of course" Carl worked on searching a game.

"So what's it gonna be?" Scourge puts the Oculus Rift headset on his head.

"You'll see" Nebula said.

Scourge and Jet got into a room that was going to be in the game.

"Looks like a mansion" Scourge said.

"Put them on and we others will disappear, but the room and your enemy in the game will be visible" Carl said.

"Alright then. I'm ready" Jet adjusted his headset.

"This is gonna be awesome as hell" Amy said.

Then Nebula closed the door in the simulation room and Jet and Scourge waited for the game to start. Carl turned the effects on the simulation room to add sound effects. The room in the game then turned spooky and scary with bats flying around. The two began shuddering.

"Ah! Shit! What is this?!" Scourge shrieked.

"This looks bad!" Jet stuttered in fear. Then they turned around to hear creaking noises. From behind a shape appeared, appearing to be Sonic but with black sclera, red irises and shark like teeth.

"WHOA! FUCK!" Jet stumbles on his ass and the scary-Sonic figure disappeared, "What the fuck is that?!"

"I dunno I'm scared!" Scourge said. They backed off not noticing the Sonic double behind them.

"Wanna play a game?" Sonic EXE chuckled darkly.

"ARRRGH! Who are you?!" Scourge gasped and tried to see him.

"I am GOD!" Sonic EXE said and disappears again.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jet screamed, "Where did he go?!"

"Over here!" Sonic EXE chuckled. Scourge and Jet turned but he was not there.

But in real world, the group was watching them through a screen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHA!" Silver and Shadow laughed so hard they collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, my God!" Silver laughing too hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Ah, man! I can't breathe!" Shadow laughed, hugging Silver while laughing too hard.

"Oh, man! Blaze, help me up" Silver laughing but manages to calm down. Blaze pulls him and Shadow up and they continued to watch.

"Stop this madness! I'm gonna throw up!" Scourge begged.

"Come out you freak! Stop disappearing and reappearing!" Jet screamed.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic EXE appeared in front of him.

"No! Stay away from us!" Jet screamed.

"AAAAARGH! NO! No! NO!" Scourge screamed and tries to hit Sonic EXE, but EXE dodged and then got above them.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Jet screamed.

"Okay Carl turn it off, they had enough" Amy said. Carl nodded and turns the simulator off, as well the Oculus Rift headsets.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jet removed the headsets and threw it aside.

"Man. Let's never play that again" Scourge removed his as well. He then glares angrily at Nebula and Amy, "You tricksters!"

"Payback is a bitch" Nebula smirked.

"That's what you two get for harassing us" Amy grinned.

"Grrrrr…. It isn't over yet!" Jet growled.

"GRRRRR!" Nebula growled angrily in their faces.

"Whoa!" Both jumped back by Nebula anger look on her face.

"May I make a suggestion? Run" Nebula said, "And Scourge. Next time you try to sneak into the girls' locker room, I'll shove your sunglasses down your damn throat! Or better yet, shove it right up your ass!"

"Okay! I won't" Scourge said before running away with Jet.

"Now that's what I'm talking. That was badass, Nebs" Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow" Nebula said, she then gave Shadow something surprising, a kiss on his cheek. Shadow blushed slightly after Nebula did that and then he returned the favor on her lips. Nebula felt his lips touch hers and she kissed back.

"Hehe, It's about time" Carl chuckled.

Shadow pulled away from the kiss and glared at Carl, "Don't even think about telling this to anyone, Lion Boy"

"Okay then. But your friends know this" Carl said. He was right. All of Shadow and Nebula's friends saw this.

"Well...that was unexpected" Sonic said a little stunned.

"That's completely normal Shadow. You and Nebula work good together" Amy said.

"So do we, Ames" Sonic said.

"Yup. Come here Sonikku" Amy said and gave him a kiss.

"You two confessed when nobody was looking last night?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. Let's talk about it later" Sonic said.

"I think we had fun going into the game world. For now, I think we should focus on getting good grades and passing the courses" Shadow said.

"Yeah you are right. After all we did a good job playing the games. So who is ready for some skating now?" Sonic said and then asked everyone. They all reached their hands up.

"Of course. Let's go!" Silver said.

And so the game world was sold as a success by Carl Cyo and Rex Carno later on the conversation for games. It later became one of the most popular game consoles as everyone could now play with their favorite game characters.


End file.
